Digimon Accel Stream: Side Story Slamfest
by Chaosblazer
Summary: A series of Side stories and arcs that crossover Accel Stream with other stories and characters, from hunting digimon to fighting psyoctic death Ascendants, Kensuke Rainer and Veemon never has it easy.
1. Gathering of the Hunters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the concept of a CDR rifle, as well as the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Andes, Mistress Omega, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon. Virus, Magmusmon/Brimstone,Sailor Cosmos/the Lady in White, Kuzuma, Yusuke, BlackViximon and YellowKouInumon, Fenlinismon and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, while he digivolved form belongs to Ninetalesuk and the Digital Warlord, concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar, Phillipe and Jaguarmon belong to Belletiger, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

This is the first of several side stories/arcs that tie in with both Accel Stream and Kanius's work's as well, This fic takes place two months after Dawn of Chaos has ended for the YYDM-01 verse, and as for Ken, it picks up where my last accel stream chapter left off, Kanius was nice enough to help me with alot of stuff in this chapter including Ken's meeting with Sailor Cosmos as well as Jeri and Phillipe watching the twins, on that note let us begin.

This first story is based off the Volcadramon episode of the Hunters series, albeit this time a digimon is running the show and he wants an even more powerful digimon captured.

**Digimon Accel Stream: Hunters Moon.**

**Chapter 1: Gathering of the Hunters.**

_**Nexus of Time and Space**_

"Hello?"Ken awoke with a start and opened his eyes as bright white light blinded him a bit. He tried clearing his blurred vision as the last he remembered was floating. He remembered floating in the Nexus of Time and Space and floating toward a glowing ball of white light. The voice he heard was unfamiliar with. He looked up at a familiar but not so familiar looking woman.

"A goddess?" Ken barely mumbled, eliciting a serene smile from this mysterious and beautiful figure. "I can't be dead."

The white-schemed figure openly reassured him. "Far from it, Kensuke Rainer." She addressed him in a calm and serene manner.

When he sat up, Ken looked up at a seemingly frail but beautiful woman garbed in white. She wore an all-white sailor uniform like the Sailor Senshi. Minus the multicolored brooch adorning her waist and the golden star on her bosom, her attire had no color schemes. A long white gown hung down her back. The most notable features that surprised Ken most was the heart-shaped knots on her head and the long hair hanging down from them, which Ken recognized them being Sailor Moon's famous hairstyle (except for the heart-shaped knots on her head). The neck choker had a pearl necklace around it. She wore high-heeled white shoes. Adorning her shoulders were tiny angel-like wings and another set of wings were situated on her shoes. She scanned him thoroughly with her gorgeous blue eyes.

"...oh, great... don't tell me you're not going to give me a corny speech, Sailor..." The 'Lady in White' smiled as a small giggle escaped her lips which cut him off.

"You may call me the Lady in White. But, I do go by other names. Guardian Cosmos. Sailor Cosmos. Whichever you prefer, Kensuke." She said with a smoothing and gentle voice that comforted Ken despite what he had gone through. "I was fortunate enough to bring you here." she said, Ken looked around still confused, and slightly shaken at the fact that he knew Deckerdramon was gone.

"Where am I, miss?" he asked, hoping to take his mind off of what had just transpired.

"We are at the center of the Nexus of Time and Space," the ambiguous Lady in White answered as she walked along a crystallized platform. She raised her hand and produced a long white staff with a large orb and two angel wings attached it. She waved the instrument around as hundreds of crystallized tiles lit up spontaneously. This surprised Ken as a tile under him lit up. "Don't be afraid, Ken. You're safe here." she said, Ken sweatdropped abit.

_No, she's definitely wiser than Sailor Moon. But, she looks just like he- _he thought, but he was interupted once more.

"I may look like the one you call Sailor Moon, but don't let appearances fool you. I have been around longer on this plane long before she was born and before her ancestors came to exist. I've existed even before Sailor Pluto, the oldest Senshi of the past 10,000 years. I've been a preserver of the Nexus and Galaxy Cauldron. I help harvest Star Seeds for young girls who have yet to realize their destinies as Sailor Senshi." Ken tried his best to follow the Lady in White what she was telling him. Most of what she said was irrelevant to him, but nonetheless he still listened and was drawn to the majestic and vague presence surrounding her.

"I didn't think you can read minds...then again you wouldn't be the first person to do that." he said remembering when Darkstar had done the same thing.

"I can do many things, but on the other hand I can't do or undo everything. Even I'm bound to certain limitations." she replied.

"Let me ask you a question then." Ken asked.

"Ask away, Kensuke," she said, seemingly sitting while in mid-air.

Ken replied. "Are you the one who gave Karin Osaka her dimension crossing powers?"

"Indeed. I'm the one who brought her soul here and gave her a temporary physical body to hold her spirit in. I awakened her Sailor Crystal and gave her dimension crossing powers. Much like how the ENIAC granted Ryo Akiyama his dimension cross powers, I took the liberty and gave Karin Osaka her the same power." she said.

"Why her?" Ken asked, as he was still abit skeptical of her actions.

"The moment I brought her spirit here, I wanted a Senshi who could travel through dimensions and become a watcher like Ryo Akiyama. With the rising threat of dimension beings like Millenniummon, GranDracmon, and the Arcadian Cross, Ryo Akiyama couldn't do this alone without help. Thus, I selected Sailor Sedna as my representative. Defying my request to remain with me, Karin raced across the Nexus not knowing of any random dimension she may fall into. She was fortunate to fall into the Gates of Time in the YYGDM-01 universe. There she met the Sailor Pluto of this specific dimension and trained under her. I summoned the Pluto of the YYGDM-01 with Karin. I asked the Time Guardian to train Karin until she was ready to accept her responsibility as the first Kuiper Senshi. As time passed, I requested Pluto to send Karin back to me when she was capable or accepting her new duty as a dimension crosser." Ken now had a grasp on why she wasn't sent back to her birth world.

"And what happened?" he asked now wanting to know more.

"She accepted her responsibility and I presented her with her own pocket dimension pod, allowing her to navigate and locate other universes. For quite sometime, Ryo and Karin were the only two humans with the ability to cross dimensions. Today, Kensuke Rainer..." The Lady in White said, hovering in front of Ken and extended her hand to him. "Your device, which you call a Digivice... may I see it?" Ken pulled out his B.A.X. Digivice and presented it to her.

"Now what?" Genuinely smiling, the Lady in White produced a white beam that hit Ken's Digivice.

"Whoa! Hold on...!" he declared before thinking. _Lucemon might wake up from this...that's the last thing I need right now._

"Relax, Kensuke Rainer," the woman reassured him in a quiet and soothing voice. She finished and watched Ken's Digivice's screen light up with a white flare. A beacon of white light produced and seeming healed Veemon inside.

"Oh, Veemon!" he was releaved to see his main partner had been healed.

"Your friend was gravely injured and my light has healed him. I've also used my light to modify and add a function to your Digivice."

Looking over his Digivice, Ken inquired. "What is it?"

"I've given you the power to cross dimensions like Karin." this shocked Ken greatly.

"Wh-What?" Ken was flabbergasted when hearing this. Now he was given a power his 'sis' possessed and received it from the same source. "You didn't need to go through the trouble, miss." He got a nod from the Lady in White.

"After all the good you've done for your dimension and due to your strong link to Karin Osaka, I had to give it to you. This way you can reach Karin better and you'll be able to cross dimensions in times of serious need... like now..." She said with a saddened look. "GranDracmon's activities have gone far astray. He is preparing to send his minions to the other dimension you've entered before. In time, he and his cohorts will attack the friends you've made. That is why I've given you the power of crossing dimensions, Kensuke. Do you swear to use this power responsibly?"

Ken nodded and clenched his Digivice. He reaffirmed his vow. "I do, miss. I won't abuse this power for the wrong reasons and I'll use it to help my sis when she and her friends need me! Likewise for the friends I made in Tai's world."

Nodding in approval, the mysterious 'Sailor Cosmos' was taken in by Ken's adamant vow.

"I can't sense your power, but I can tell you probably pack of a cosmic power that might give GranDracmon a scare." said Ken.

"Powerful as I am, I'm not a warrior. I choose to stay out of violent affairs. The responsibility of fighting falls on you, Karin, and the other heroes across dimensions. I am merely a guide and a preserver. GranDracmon understands engaging me is a huge mistake. The same can be said for the recently slain Valmarmon and the final enemies that mostly recently tried to destroy the YYGDM-01 universe."

"Wait, Karin and the others just had a big battle and I missed out?" he asked before thinking. _At least by the sounds of things the D-reaper didn't show up which is good._

"You needn't worry. They've won and it took help from multiple worlds to stop this final enemy..." She vaguely said without giving too much information away. Just then, she sensed an approaching dark presence closing near them. "Kensuke, it's time for you to go."

Taken aback, Ken turned to the Lady in White. "What's going on?"

"GranDracmon has found our location. He's sent scouts to find you. I must send you to any world I can find you..." She quickly accessed the tiles around her and randomly picked on. This one was labeled DXW-06, which she of course pressed it. The Lady in White watched as a white bubble produced around Ken.

"Wait, I wanted to ask you something else about Karin!"

"There's no time, Kensuke. I'm sorry," she nodded. "I've chosen a world for you. They won't find you there."

"Where am I being sent? Wait, hold on!" Ken called out as he pounded the bubble.

The Lady in White smiled and pointed her staff, sending a beam of light that pushed the bubble across time and space.

"Good luck, Kensuke Rainer. When the time comes, use your dimension crossing powers and you'll eventually find your way back home." She watched the bubble containing Ken disappeared through the dimension door taking him to the coordinates labeled DXW-06. The Lady in White fiercely turned around as she saw Andes, Dagonmon, and Echidnamon gliding across Nexus of Time and Space. She and the Nexus vanished without a trace, leaving the three villains completely lost in their tracks.

"What did just see?" Echidnamon inquired, looking around.

Andes cursed. "Damn it! He got away! I could've sworn he was here!"

"Lord GranDracmon isn't going to like what we have to report," shuddered Dagonmon.

"Come! Let's report back to my father," the evil Ice Senshi said as she looked back over her shoulder. _But, I could've sworn I saw some strange woman in a white dress. What did she do with my masochist of a brother?_

xxxxx

_**Unkown Location/Castle**_

"Augh! What do you mean he couldn't be found?" GranDracmon bellowed as he yelled at Dagonmon and Echidnamon.

Andes tried to calm her father. "It's like we reported. He vanished, but I did catch some woman in white disappear when we got there."

Upon hearing this from his daughter, GranDracmon growled. _Guardian Cosmos, or Sailor Cosmos, as she likes to call herself. If she found that boy, then she must've given him the power to cross dimensions. Curse that woman! No wonder they couldn't find him!_

"Sir, do you want us to continue searching?" Echidnamon asked as she almost pleaded.

"No, we will wait until he returns," the evil lord answered as he leaned back and sighed. "Believe me. He won't keep his comrades waiting here forever. He will return and when he does it will be the end of him!" He smashed his fist down, laughing aloud. "Dimension crossing powers or not, he'll fall to me just the same." He continued laughing as Andes smiled wickedly.

"Oh, do come back, dear brother," Andes giggled evilly as she seated herself next to GranDracmon. "I can't wait to torment you again before father kills you. Then, sis, your time will come and I'll take the Dragon Saber!"

_Need to try and recover Lucemon as well, but then again that plan might as well be scrapped with Belphemon dead...was going to create a demon lord fusion, but it's probably best that I don't go there as thier too prideful for that...still Lucemon could break that boy for me so maybe it's better this way, it was well worth getting his and Belphemon's souls from the YYDM-01 prisons in the underworld. _GranDracmon thought.

xxxxx

_**YYDM-01/ Katsuya Residence.**_

Phillipe Sagara, Jaguarmon, Jeri Katou, and Felinismon were given the task to babysit twins. These twins belonged to the Katsuya couple, the godparents of Himura & Yui Tsubasa. The name of these twins were Yusuke and Kazuma. They were named after two of the famed former Spirit Detective members - Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara. Additionally, these twins were the newest and youngest Tamers with partners BlackViximon and YellowKouInumon. During the Dawn of Chaos events, these two kids received D-Arks during an encounter with an enemy Digimon as Beelzemon came to their rescue.

Since then, Yusuke and Kazuma ensured that BlackViximon and YellowKouInumon were well cared for. BlackViximon belonged to Yusuke and YellowKouInumon became Kazuma's partner.

It's been two months since the Dawn of Chaos events and peace returned to this world.

Jeri sat down with Yusuke and Kazuma showing off her old sock puppet. Seeing it creeped Felinismon out, but the kids laughed playing around with the puppet. Phillipe was seen sitting in the background and playing his harmonica. Jaguarmon was asleep on his lap.

"Let's play a new game!" Jeri used a silly voice for the puppet as Yusuke and Kazuma laughed.

Felinismon watched Jeri playing with the twins. "You're enjoying yourself a little too much, aren't you, Jeri?"

"When I was their age, I was always entertained when my mother used a puppet to brighten my day," she said as her features seemed to show sadness. It has been close to 9 years since her mother passed away. "I miss her."

Felinismon replied in kind and crawled next to Jeri. "I'm sure she's happy to see you brightening these two kiddos up."

"Thanks, Felinismon."

Suddenly, Phillipe stopped playing his harmonica. Jaguarmon's ears twitched as they spotted something that resembled a floating mirror close by. "See that, Phillipe?" Jaguarmon hissed toward this peculiar floating mirror.

"Looks like one of the mirrors Mercurymon uses, but what's it..." he stopped when the image of a tall green humanoid digimon with a glass mirror like chest appeared on it. "What the!"

"I must have those two digimon for my reserch!" declared the being as suddenly the mirror began to suck the two young boys and thier partners into it. Jeri, Phillipe and thier partners instinctively grabbed the four younglings, but this only caused them to get sucked into the mirror as well before it vanished from sight...

xxxxx

_**DXW-06/Island.**_

The bubble Ken was inside crashed onto the ground hard and he found himself stuck in the sand of a beach upon an island, thankfully his Digivice B.A.X. wasn't stuck in the sand, Veemon and Grademon came out and pulled him up. "You ok Ken?" Ken spit out sand that had gotten in his mouth.

"Yes, and no..." he muttered as he sat back down before looking at Grademon. "So how are you and JetSliphymon enjoying being on the team so far?" Grademon shrugged.

"Not like we've been aquainted all that long, although I wonder what Astamon's deal is..." he said before a shouting was heard from inside the digivice.

"YOU PERVERT!" yelled JetSliphymon

**SLAP!**

Ken sighed and called out the two digimon, Astamon had a slap mark across his face and JetSliphymon was peeved. "Astamon what did you do...or should I even ask?" Astamon mearly smiled.

"Hey, it's not often a total babe falls into your lap and..."JetSliphymon raised her pinwheel weapon to smash him, but before she could do so the howling of a train was heard in the distance, Veemon was quick to spot where it was coming from.

"Hey look out, a Locomon's coming this way!" he said, true enough coming at them from over the ocean waters was a Locomon digimon with several train cars packed behind it. Ken and the others backed away as it "landed" on the beach, but what shocked Ken was who got off of it, slightly older and wearing different clothes it was none other than Taiki Kudou who he had met back during the incident with Paradixalmon, Taiki was followed by Yuu Amano who was also older with different clothes, a small silver odd looking digimon followed him and for a moment all were speechless.

"Hey Taiki what's going on?" came a voice Ken didn't recognize, getting off the train last was another boy about Yuu's age with spiky brown hair, he was wearing goggles like Taiki and beside him was a Gumdramon. "Who's that?" he asked while looking at Ken.

"Kensuke Rainer? Is that you, what are you doing back here?" Taiki asked, Ken sweatdropped.

"So instead of going home I get sent here, oh boy..." he muttered before explaining what had happened to him, and how he ended up there... he did not however mention Deckerdramon getting killed or Grey being reformatted. "That's basically what happened, I need to get back home before GranDracmon starts causing more trouble." he said to Taiki. "Where's Shoutmon by the way?" he asked, Shoutmon exited the train and Ken's eyes widened abit when he saw that Shoutmon looked abit older as well, with numerous scars and cracks on his body. _Time must be slower in my world or something, this is crazy how much time has passed in other places. _

"Nice to see you again, you still able to use your ascendant powers well?" Ken nodded as Tagiru moved back when he saw Astamon.

"What the, are you Ryouma in disguise?" he declared angrily, Ken was confused.

"Scuse me?" he asked back, Taiki stopped him.

"It's probably just a coincidence he has an Astamon Tagiru, after all he has an OmegaShoutmon as well." Tagiru was suprised.

"That's crazy." he said. Ken nodded albeit Tagiru's hyper behavior was getting on his nerves.

"So who are you, exactly?" he asked again.

"This is Tagiru Akashi, he's a friend of ours and the newest member of Xros Heart." said Yuu, Ken nodded.

"So his partner must be that Gumdramon then?" Taiki nodded.

"Yeah, by the way where we're going you might wanna put your other digimon away." Ken was confused.

"Why is that?" he asked, Taiki explained how things had changed and now digimon had to be hunted to be controlled. "So let me get this straight, in this "Digi-quartz" place you can only have one digimon out, and can only digi-xros two at the same time? Ok...that sounds abit unfair...then again it's not like i've fused more than two at a time...at least I don't remember doing that..." he muttered before a mirror appeared in the sky above them, Jeri, Phillipe, Felinismon and Jagaurmon all came falling from it, Felinismon and Jagaurmon hit the ground first landing on thier feet and caught thier parnters. "Never a dull moment in my life that's for sure." Ken said, Astamon nearly did a double take upon seeing Jeri.

_I thought she was dead! No she can't be the same one...Pikkan would flip out regardless if he knew about this. _he thought as he, Grademon, and JetSliphymon were all sucked back into his digivice.

"You two ok, and where did you come from?" Taiki asked them helping Jeri to her feet, Tagiru did the same for Phillipe and couldn't help but blush.

"What a cute girl you are you know that." Phillipe narrowed his eyes as the Locomon left the island...

Five minutes later. "Phillipe I think he's had enough." said Jagaurmon trying to restrain her angry partner from beating Tagiru senseless for confusing his gender, Gumdramon worriedly checked on his partner's condition as Ken poked him with a stick.

"I think he's dead personally, but that's besides the point." he tossed the stick away, seeing Jeri's partner he nodded. "I'm guessing you two are from the world where Takato and Rika have the ability to fuse with duel monster card spirits?" he asked, Jeri was confused but thanks to her mind reading powers she obtained from the lights of victory she saw the images of the Paradixalmon incident and slowly nodded.

"Yes that would be right, so this is the world where Paradixalmon was beaten?" she asked Ken back who nodded.

"Oh yes he was very maliciously." said Ken as he remembered when Gaiamon X had destroyed the monster, however Taiki cleared the air.

"Are you two joining the hunt as well?" he asked them, Phillipe and Jeri were confused, but the confusion spread back to Taiki and co when they saw thier digivices. "No way those models are different from ours." he said, Phillipe and Jeri compared thier models, Ken showed his as well.

"Does it matter? As long as we got them and can digi-volve our partners then who cares what they look like." he said as Tagiru finally got back up, when he did Taiki activated what was known as a time shift and the group found themselves within the digi-quartz. "So this is the digi-quartz is it?" asked Ken as he saw the various green data like area's mixed in with the darkened areas.

"It's kinda creepy." Jeri said, but her partner reassured her.

"Don't worry we won't let anything bad happen." she said, Jagaurmon nodded.

"Indeed we won't." she agreed as another mirror appeared, the same digimon from before was on it. "You again, were are the twins!" she demanded, Taiki's group and Ken were confused by this, but the figure in the mirror mearly chuckled.

"I have no idea what your on about, welcome hunters...follow the mirrors if you wish to enter my contest and good luck." he said smirking as other mirros appeared.

"Note to self, he dies a slow painful death for being an arrogent dick." Ken muttered as he walked through the mirrors along with Veemon, his attitude scared the others abit.

"I think something happened that he's not letting on about for him to act like that." said Shoutmon, Taiki nodded.

"Well we should respect his privacy, let's go after all we can't leave this digimon alone if he called us and others here." he replied, the group followed Ken deeper into the island.

xxxxx

_**DXW-06/Center of Island.**_

Inside his hidden pocket space, the mirror like digimon watched as the group came to him. "Yes, this is great, more subjects to reserch." he said before focusing on Ken. "This one however, I wonder what secrets he holds as I wasn't expecting him to be here, what is an Ascendant I wonder I must know, as AncientWisemon it is my duty and purpose to know all things to exist." he said glancing over to a cage, which inside layed the two sleeping boys Yusuke and Kazuma along with thier partners. "Just like these two young ones." he said chuckling evily.

xxxxxxxxx

Ken, Jeri and Phillipe team up to enter AncientWisemon's contest alongside Taiki's group, but who is the target he wants retreived? Find out more next time.

So were clear, again this takes place after Dawn of Chaos, there were a few spoilers here, but thankfully nothing too major, time seems to move slower for Ken's world than it does the other two, and I've cleared up a certain issue I was asked about regarding my last Accel Chapter.

The stories here won't be as long as Accel Stream, with about up to 5 to 8 chapters total per story, however this one will only be about three chapters long as it's sort of an intro/test like story, but don't worry nothing changes my goals lol.

Peace out readers and I hope you enjoy it^^


	2. Chaotic Hunting, Stopping UltimateChaosm

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the concept of a CDR rifle, as well as the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Andes, Mistress Omega, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon. DImitro, Virus, Magmusmon/Brimstone, Kuzuma, Yusuke, BlackViximon and YellowKouInumon, Fenlinismon and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, while he digivolved form belongs to Ninetalesuk and the Digital Warlord, concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar, Phillipe and Jaguarmon belong to Belletiger, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Thanks to Kanius for helping me with Artemismon Jet Mode as well.

Just so everyone is clear, the events of this "hunt" take place after Dawn of Chaos for the characters from YYDM-01, at the end of my last Accel Stream Chapter, and for Xros Wars I'd say after Tagiru caught Sakakkumon and Jokermon.

Let's continue.

**Chapter 2: Chaotic Hunting, Stopping UltimateChaosmon**

_**Island/DXW-06**_

"I wonder what the Old man wants us to hunt this time..." wondered Tagiru as the group followed Ken deeper into the island, Taiki put his hand to his chin in a thoughtful mannor.

"I don't know if he's the one who called us here..." he said. "After all the message was pretty vague." he said, this confused Jeri and Phillipe.

"How so?" asked Jeri.

"Well then again last time he sent us an encoded message so who knows." said Yuu as the group came upon a house, upon entering they found many other people gathered with thier digimon, Tagiru looked around and cocked his head when he noticed three particular people were absent.

"I guess Ryouma's group isn't coming this time..." he muttered, Gumdramon smiled.

"Just means we got a better chance of catching the target." he said optimistically, Ken noticed this and sighed.

_Wish I was that optimistic about everything. _ he thought as a gong was heard and a large green metal humanoid with a glass chest appeared before them all.

"Welcome hunters, I am AncientWisemon, the one who shall be in charge of this hunt." a few of the other hunters however scoffed at this.

"A digimon organizing a hunt? Where's the Clockshop person!" demanded one of the hunters, next to him his partner an Allomon roared.

"Yeah, give us one good reason not to hunt your butt!" came the cry from another who stood next to a Witchmon which suprised Jeri and Phillipe at first, but they quickly waved it off as they knew she wasn't the one they knew, AncientWisemon sighed.

"Becuase I need your help desperately, I am seeker of all knowledge that includes knowing all things about digimon, lately I've encounted a digimon on this island and have managed to prevent it from escaping, but I need your help to subdue the creature as I can not leave this location, it is the focal point for my "trap" so to speak on keeping the digimon here."

"Who is the digimon you want us to find?" asked Yuu, AncientWisemon formed an image in the air from the mirror on his chest, it showed a digimon similar to Omnimon, however it's body was contorted and had a Bancholeomon head and Darkdramon head for it's arms, a sword came from the BanchoLeomon's head. "What in the?"

"That's Chaosmon!" Shoutmon declared. "He's a psycotic beserker on par with Arkadimon in terms of the destruction he can cause...why on earth do you want to study him?" he demanded.

"As i've said, i'm a seeker of knowledge, I want to know everything about this digimon and so I ask that one of you bring it to me, you shall be well rewarded if you do." he said, Ken wasn't buying it.

"What's the prize then, obviously you have to have something valuable in exchange for this thing?" AncientWisemon chuckled to his question and snapped his fingers, images of the two pup digimon appeared shocking Jeri and Phillipe, Jaguarmon and Felinismon both realised what was going on.

"You scumbag, so your the one who brought us here, you kidnapped the pups just so you could use them as a bargining chip!" Jaguarmon demanded ready to attack him, AncientWIsemon growled realising he had faltered abit in obtaining the pups.

"I see, so that's why you two are here, none the less they are my hostages, unless Chaosmon is brought to me I will not give them back, and you would do well not to engage me in battle, I might not look it, but i'm quite the fighter when need be." he said, many of the hunters in the room were getting confused, however some of them didn't care and headed out, the prospect of obtaining two rare digimon was too good to pass up for them. "See the others have already made thier choice, greed is a powerful weapon!" he said, Ken growled and headed for the doorway.

"Jeri, Phillipe come with me then, your joining Accel Force for the time being!" he said heading out, attempting to stop the other hunters.

"We'll help get them back as well!" said Tagiru, Taiki and Yuu nodded as well...before hearing several **BANG! **noises coming from outside followed by cries of. "He's not human, humans do not slug digimon!" AncientWisemon's eyes widened when he heard this as Xros heart along with Jeri and Phillipe ran outside.

_Is the DATS boy here! No he can't be! Then who is it...that boy who came here from outside...it must be him...maybe I should reserch him as well..._thought the Ancient warrior.

Outside away from the house, Ken had knocked out all of the other hunters digimon and forcefully had them withdraw by using Grey to scare them off. "That's right you bastards run, cause I AM NOT IN THE MOOD!" he yelled out breathing hard.

"What the! What digimon is that?" wondered Taiki as Jeri analyzed it.

"Let' see, VictoryGreymon, he uses his Dramon Breaker in battle but can also use Trident Breaker as well." she said, Felinismon whisltled abit upon seeing him.

"I've heard about thier kind, said to be stronger than WarGreymon and on par with ShineGreymon." she said, Grey sighed and turned to Ken.

"Anyone else you want me to threaten or scare today?" Ken shook his head and withdrew him, Taiki and Yuu both realised something as Ken withdrew the digimon.

"Wait a second, Ken...is that or should I say was that..." Ken nodded.

"Yes, he was the ZekeGreymon who faught with us during the Paradixalmon ordeal, the people in the world we went back too before we all went our seperate ways managed to fix him, giving him this new body, but he's now stuck like that." he said muttering something under his breath.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Tagiru, Ken's shrugged.

"I not in a talking mood right now, let's find Chaosmon and deal with him so I can figure out how to get home and we can get Inumon and Renamon's children back." Jeri and Phillipe were abit suprised to hear this. "I've met quite a few people form your world, they told me everything." he said as he walked off.

"Something must've happened for him to get like that." said Phillipe.

"Maybe I aught to read his mind and..."she caught herself mid sentance, Ken turned to her with a small evil grin.

"Jeri, my brain isn't a nice place to explore, I wouldn't go in there because the last thing you need is more tramua than you experianced during the D-reaper incident, and I don't want your boyfriend trying to kill me because it would be my fault you ended up in a state like that." he said stopping and turning... "If you really want to know, I just got done running through GranDracmon's personal castle like a rat in a maze, I barely got out alive...and guess what happened..." he swung his digivice showing all the digimon he had captured, Tagiru sweatdropped as he almost as many as he did at the moment, especially at the fact he had both an Arresterdramon and Astamon of his, but Taiki and Shoutmon both realised something.

"Wait a second, where's Deckerdramon..." asked Shoutmon, knowing Ken wasn't going to say anything Veemon spoke up.

"He stayed behind to make sure we got out...we pretty much know he didn't make it..." he said solemnly, Felinismon hissed abit.

"It's bad enough what this guy did to Inumon's kind, and the fact he had a hand in the affair with Paradixalmon, but he really sounds like a scumbag." she said, Jagaurmon nodded.

"I agree with you, if he comes after us again we'll tear him apart." Ken grinned abit.

"If you can take his three gaurds down first then by all means, go for his head." he said as he turned and walked off. "As for why I scared the pansies off, we need to make sure we do this right cause who knows if AncientWisemon is bluffing, though I got an insurance policy if he's not." he said pointing to one orb inparticular, upon seeing it Taiki and Shoutmon did a double take.

"LUCEMON!" they declared in shock.

"Your walking with a demon lord, do you want to die?" asked Taiki, Ken smirked.

"So says the one who had Beelezemon on his team?" Taiki sighed.

"Point taken, so how are we gonna find Chaosmon?" he asked, Ken thought for a moment and made his decision.

"We need to send some scouts out, come out Kagemon!" the ninja digimon appeared. "You think you can locate chaosmon?" he asked, the small digimon bowed. "Don't engage him, just find him." Kagemon nodded.

"As you command." he said before vanishing, Tagiru and Yuu both evolved thier digimon into Arresterdramon and Tuwarmon who also went to join in the serch.

"I guess you better digivolve to Ultimate for the time being as well Jaguarmon." said Phillipe, his partner nodded as she digivolved up to Catramon, a humnoid like cat similar to Felinismon who went off to help the other digimon look.

"What about Shoutmon?" asked Jeri, Taiki smiled.

"Well we need to keep a few digimon with us in case of something bad right?" he said, Jeri nodded as Felinismon hadn't left them either. Soon a yell was heard and the group saw Kagemon hauling ass back through the the trees to escape Chaosmon.

**(insert song-legend of zelda OoT ost Ganonndorf theme.)**

"I told you know to engage it, what happened!" Ken yelled out.

"I didn't he saw me first." Ken withdrew Kagemon into his digivice once he was within range, and once Chaosmon got within striking distance he lept up and uppercutting the digimon into the air causing his digisoul charge to trigger. "Never felt so good after slugging an enemy." he said grinning, this action shocked the others.

"He's just like..." Phillipe couldn't finish as Chaosmon recovered and targeted him, only Catramon intercepted him.

**"Supreme Thunder Dragon!" **unleashing a powerful electrical dragon, it slammed into Chaosmon hard, but the Mega digimon was only disoreinted for a moment.

"My turn." Ken said holding up his digivice B.A.X. "Grademon...Astamon...**DIGI-XROS!" **the two digimon fused together and now Astamon was wearing Grademon's viral body armor along with having blades on the ends of his guns, however his eyes glowed dark red. "The hell?"

"Ken...something's wrong..." said Astamon's voice, however Grademon's voice suddenly changed.

"No everything is right, it's murdering time! **Cross Blasters!**" he yelled out, unleashing peircing beams that ripped into Chaosmon's body hard causing the unstable warrior to attempt to flee. "You won't get far, your gonna die!" said XUAstamon, everyone was confused.

"Geez reminds me of when Tagiru xros fused me with GigaBreakdramon..." Arresterdramon muttered, Tagiru sweatdropped at being reminded of that incident as the new warrior continued to blow holes into Chaosmon.

"What's the matter you shitty pansy come at me!" yelled the fused warrior. "You will know my name is Glavemon the ruler of death and carnage..." Ken had seen enough and called him back to his digivice seperating the two while Chaosmon fell to the ground in pain still not saying anything.

**(theme ends)**

"Uh what was that about?" Taiki asked, Ken didn't know.

"Grademon and JetSliphymon joined me while we were escaping GranDracmon's fortress." he looked at the digivice's monitor and saw that Grademon's facial expression was one of pure malice, until Astamon smacked him upside the head.

"Where...where am I!" he wondered looking around.

"What did GranDracmon do to you and JetSliphymon?" Ken demanded. JetSliphymon spoke.

"All he did to me and Ranamon was color swap us for some odd reason, why I don't know it had something to do with camoflauge experiments, now as for this guy...he was tortured quite abit." Ken put two and two together.

"So in otherwords, the scars left by what he did created a split personality, that could be bad for future battles." Ken said as Grademon rubbed his head embarrised, Astamon sweatdropped.

"Ken you have no room to be talking after all the times you've snapped." he said, Ken sighed.

"I won't deny I've gone crazy, but have I lashed out at anyone other than the bad guys?" Astamon.

"Still think you calling the kettle black Ken..." by this time Chaosmon had recovered.

"We'll talk more later alright." said Ken turning his attention back towards Chaosmon who stood up angrily and lunged at them with his sword. "Not much of a talker is he?" Shoutmon nodded.

"It's like i said he's like Arkadimon, he cares only for carnage and gore more so than worlds, **Soul Crusher!" **he yelled out firing off his standard attack, Chaosmon went flying once again into the sky, but it caught itself and prepared to flee.

"We can't let him get away!" said Jeri. "Felinismon digivolve!" she said as her digivice activated, Phillipe's did as well.

"Let's catch him!" he said as thier partners began to digivolve.

**(insert song, Digimon Savers ost-Believer)**

"Felinismon **SHINKA! **Angedramon!" Felinismon digivolved into a dragon angel, her appearance shocked everyone except Phillipe and Jeri.

_I would say something but this isn't the first time a cat's become an angel. _Ken thought as he remembered how Gatomon became Angewoman.

"Catramon **SHINKA! **Artemismon!" Artemismon resembled an amzoness warrior, beautful and strong the two new megas flew off after Chaosmon with Arresterdramon and Tuwarmon.

"Incredible..." Tagiru said, a hint of jealousy evident in his voice as the four digimon let loose thier attacks on Chaosmon.

"**Unity of Nature!" **Artemismon yelled as she unleashed an energy dragon that slammed into Chaosmon hard.

"**Dark Prominance!"** Chaosmon finally broke his silance and unleashed a dark blast of power from his darkdramon cannon, Angedramon however countered with a move of her own.

**"Holy Apocalypse!"** he light based move canceled out the dark attack.

"**Bancho Blade!**" Chaosmon yelled in an attempt to strike Tuwarmon and Arresterdramon, however Tuwarmon made some hand gestures.

"**Digi Ninpou: Kawashimi no Jutsu!**" Ken sweatdropped as he dodged the attack by vanishing while Arresterdramon had to move back.

_So we have a Naruto digimon now, go figure..._ Ken thought as Arresterdramon stepped up.

"**Mach Flicker!**" a rapid flurry of punches landed on Chaosmon's body and he was knocked back hard.

**(end theme)**

xxxxx

_**AncientWisemon's base/DXW-06**_

Watching from his secret base, AncientWisemon had been observing the battle through the various mirrors he spread out througout the island to monitor Chaosmon, behind him rested the pups and thier tamers in a large cage as he snarled upon seeing the ammount of damage Chaosmon had taken. "It seems I may need to help him after all if i'm going to get data on him." he turned to two sillouettes in the darkness nearby, one was a large white bird and the other was a red centaur horse. "Go to Chaosmon and fuse with him now!" he demanded, the two digimon vanished without a word. "Good thing I had built those mind control devices, not even the strongest of digimon can resist them." he said smirking evily, not noticing that someone else had entered the room, this new figure put on a thoughtful look at the mentioning of the mind control devices.

_I bet father would love to have those._ thought the figure as they produced a small black digi-core and advanced on AncientWisemon...

xxxxx

_**Island/DXW-06**_

"We've got him on the ropes now, Shoutmon you ready?" Taiki asked, ready to digivolve his partner, Shoutmon nodded and was about to do so, when two attacks were called out.

"**Bifrost!**" several light arrows came flying and slammed into Tuwarmon knocking him out of the fight and back into Yuu's digivice.

"Damemon!" Yuu yelled out concerned "Where did that attack come from?"

"**Aurora Undulaltion!**" another powerful surge of light came from the same direction and hit Arresterdramon, like Tuwarmon he was sent crashing towards Tagiru and dedigivolved back into Gumdramon.

"What's going on!" Tagiru demanded as the two attackers appeared, Ken quickly recognized the first one.

"That's Kentarousmon, a Royal Knight, what's he doing here!" he demanded as the other attacker appeared. "Never seen the bird before." Phillipe held up his digivice.

"That's Vorodurumon, a gaurdian of the skies she defends them from evil, but it seems like right now she is evil!" Ken however noticed something, both Vorodurumon and Kentaurosmon had some weird devices strapped to thier heads.

"I think thier being mind controlled and...oh shit..." he stopped when he watched them fly right into Chaosmon who began glowing.

**(insert song, Yu-gi-oh 5d's ost Placido's Fusion)**

"This is bad he's digivolving with those two..." yelled Shoutmon as the creature grew bigger, growing four arms, one shaped like a dragon, another like a lion, the third was green and claw like, and the fourth was human like with a holy ring around it, the creature had a tiny body but huge eyes where it's shoulders should've been while the rest of it's body wrapped around the top of it as it called out it's new name.

"I AM **ULTIMATECHAOSMON!**" the new digimon yelled before glowing even more, Ken could feel something powerful coming for them.

"GET DOWN RIGHT NOW!" he yelled out as the digimon unleashed his attack.

"**Ultima Burst!**" yelled the monster unleashing a massive shockwave of energy towards the group, on instinct Angedramon threw up a holy barrier to try to protect herself and Artemismon from the attack, but it didn't hold and both digimon were sent crashing down to the ground, Angedramon de-digivolved as Jeri ran up to her side.

"Oh no, Felinismon are you ok!" her partner coughed up lightly in pain.

"I'm fine, but man what power..." she muttered, Ken began contemplating if he should go Dramon X, but before he could do so Tagiru thought of something.

"Taiki, if he's made up of multiple digimon then why not fight fire with fire!" Taiki understood.

"It's worth a shot, Yuu you ready!" he called out as two energy beams erupted form his digivice and went into Yuu's, Yuu nodded.

"Yes I am." Taiki nodded.

"Alright then Shoutmon!" Taiki started.

"Balistamon, Dorurumon!" Yuu continued.

"Starmon!" the two slammed thier Xros loaders together.

"**Double Xros!**" they yelled out as the digimon combined.

"**SHOUTMON XROS FOUR!**" yelled the unified warrior, once again Jeri, Phillipe and Ken were in shock at what they were seeing, Ken was amazed as he had not seen Shoutmon in this form before.

"So that's what digi-xrosing multiple digimon can do, incredible..." Ken muttered before realising something. "Hey Phillipe let's do it as well!" he called out.

"What!" Phillipe was confused.

"If I fuse JetSliphymon with Artemismon she'll become even faster and can take him out, what do you say!" Phillipe looked at Artemismon who nodded.

"If you think it will work, then go for it!" said Artemismon. Ken nodded.

"Alright then, JetSliphymon!" he started.

"Artemismon!" Phillipe called out, the two slammed thier digivices together similar to how Taiki and Yuu had done, what neither of them realised was that by doing this data from thier digivices went into each other in a suddle mannor changing and evolving them a small bit further."**Double Xros!**" They both yelled out as thier digimon fused.

**(insert Song: Sonic Generations ost- Open your Heart)**

When the light faded from the Xros Fusion, Artermismon was now wearing lavender-armored garb with a light purple loincloth coming down the armor. She had brown hair with purple highlights. Additional gliders, like JetSilphymon's, protruding from her back and carrying a windmill. Long blades protruded through her wrist armor on her right arm. The left arm's wrist armor produced a small shield with the symbol of wind emblazoned over it. "**I am Artemismon Jet Mode!" **the new warrior declared as she charged at UltimateChaosmon as well leaving Ken and Phillipe stunned at her beautiful appearance, alongside ShoutmonX4 the two warriors intended to end the battle once and for all.

xxxxx

_**Nexus of Time and Space/Pocket Demension**_

"I'm glad you were able to locate them Dimitro, hopefully we can get there in time to help them." said Ryo as he, Cyberdramon and Dimitro were in his pocket space heading to the digimon xros wars world.

"I still don't know why we didn't bring the others..." said Cyberdramon.

"Rika, Himura and the others have been through enough, we need to let them rest." Dimitro however put his hand on Ryo's shoulder.

"Same could be said of thow as well, let me handle the fool who did this." Ryo nodded as they closed in on thier destination.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The hunt comes to an end, but who will get caught and will AncientWisemon go quietly...especially after his encounter with a certain person, find out more next time.

I'm sure most of you know who that person is if you've been keeping up with my stories lol, thanks to Kanius for helping me with Artemismon Jet Mode, and various other aspects of this story, and peace out dudes, after the next chapter it's back to the main story for a while.


	3. End of the Hunt, Serene Reflections

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the concept of a CDR rifle, as well as the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Andes, Mistress Omega, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon. DImitro, Virus, Magmusmon/Brimstone, Kuzuma, Yusuke, BlackViximon and YellowKouInumon, Fenlinismon and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, while he digivolved form belongs to Ninetalesuk and the Digital Warlord, concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar, Phillipe and Jaguarmon belong to Belletiger, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Let's finish this first story off in style lol, Dramon X's new temporal mode is also mine and Kanius'

**Hunters Moon: Final Chapter: End of the Hunt, Serene Reflections.**

_**DXW-06/Island**_

**(Insert song-Sonic Colors ost-final boss)**

"Let's do this!" yelled Shoutmon X4 as he and the now fused Artemismon Jet Mode flew at thier target, UltimateChaosmon growled as they approached.

**"Broken Destiny!"** the giant monster yelled out sending out a shockwave with it's big arms, however both digimon avoided it easily.

"Keep going Shoutmon X4!" yelled Taiki.

"You can do it Artemismon!" yelled Phillipe, Artemismon smiled as she approached the digimon first.

"Alright you freak, let's see if you can handle this." she said producing small balls of electricity in her hands. "**Thunder Spheres!**" she yelled out as she tossed several of the lightning objects at UltimateChaosmon, due to his size, he wasn't able to avoid the attack, however the spheres seemed to bounce off his body harmlessly. "Don't think that's all there is to my attack!" Artemismon JM said as the spheres soon sent out beams from one to another and constructed a net around the giant holding him in place.

"Awsome, they might just pull this off!" Taiki said excitedly, Ken sweatdropped.

"Might nothing, they have to pull this off, aim for his eyes and don't hold back!" he called out to the two xros fused digimon.

"You heard the man, **Burning Star Crusher!"** yelled Shoutmon X4 shoving his weapon at UltimateChaosmon's right eye, while Artemismon JM took out several arrows with small buzzsaws on the ends on them where the tips would normally be.

"**Hurricane Arrows!**" she yelled out forming a bow and firing the arrows at the right eye, they peirced and shredded into the beasts eye socket hard causing it to scream in pain, but it couldn't move due to being traped in the electrical net, but this wasn't going to stop it.

"**Ultima Burst!**" it yelled out unleashing another shockwave from the digicores within it's body, not only did this break the net but it sent both digimon flying back so hard they defused.

"Oh man that wasn't good!" yelled Ken as JetSliphymon caught Jaguarmon and managed to land alright while Shoutmon and his companions all crashed hard and went back into Taiki's digivice sans Shoutmon.

**(Theme Ends)**

"We can't stop this thing..." said Yuu in a worried mannor, Ken held up his digivice and returned JetSliphymon too it.

"Thanks, you tried your best." he said before glaring at the digimon. "If we could hold him down long enough, I could take him out." he said. "Only problems there's only one digimon I know of that could hold something that big, and he ain't here!" everyone looked at him confused.

"Who could possibly hold him down?" asked Felinismon.

"Sakkakumon, the beast spirit of metal." Ken replied, Tagiru's eyes widened when he heard this.

"Wait a second, I have a Sakkakumon!" he said, Ken was dumbfounded at first to hear this, but he remembered how crazy the world he was in was.

"Then use it!" Ken demanded, Tagiru did so and summoned the giant warrior of metal. It didn't look pleased.

"What do you want human?" it demanded.

"Could you hold that thing down for us!" Tagiru asked, pointing to UltimateChaosmon, Sakkakumon sighed.

"I could try I suppose, but you owe me for this." he said lunging at the monster managing to hook onto it's left arm as it was still blinded in pain, however it wasn't going to be enough. "I can't do this alone."

"Though won't have too..." came another voice, which belonging to another Sakkakumon who latched onto UltimateChaosmon's right arm and held firm, the beast couldn't move.

"Wait, another Sakkakumon? Where did that one come from?" wondered Tagiru, he got his answer when another voice was heard.

"**Justice Kick!**" Jeri, Phillipe and thier partners became shocked when Justimon appeared and kicked UltimateChaosmon's body hard.

"Ryo, you came for us!" Jeri asked, Justimon landed near them and nodded.

"Of course I did...wait a second Ken why are you here?" he asked as Ken growled and took this chance, he ran towards UltimateChaosmon fist rared back.

**(Insert song, Shadow the Hedgehog ost-I am all of me)**

"Your going down hard!" he yelled as he slugged the digimon in the same spot Ryo kicked it triggering his digisoul charge. "**Digisoul Charge, Ascention!**" he yelled out, becoming Dramon X, Jeri, Phillipe, thier partners and Tagiru's jaws nearly dropped when the Ascendant made his presence known.

"Holy cow do you feel that power!" questioned Jagaurmon, Felinismon nodded.

"Sheesh he could rip some of the digimon we've battled apart easily, even Pharaohmon wouldn't be able to touch him." she said as Dramon X took out his laser sabers.

"**Cross Blade!**" he yelled out throwing multiple sabers into the creatures body before taking out his Heaven's sword and holding it high charging energy into it. "**LOBOHEART!**" he yelled out before unleashing several hard powertful rapid slashes onto the creatures body ending with a powerful side slash that caused the creature to split back into it's four base component digimon, Darkdramon, BanchoLeomon, Kentaurosmon and Varodurumon all went flying, Ken held up his digivice and formed a capture ring around Kentaurosmon. "Your mine!" he said capturing the centaur, and turned to the others. "What are you waiting for? Get them!" he demanded. the other hunters complied, Tagiru caught Varodurumon, Taiki captured Darkdramon, and Yuu captured BanchoLeomon, however Justimon was still confused.

**(theme ends)**

"Ken what are you doing here?" he asked, Dramon X sighed and landed before the bio-merged warrior.

"Let me explain." he said as Tagiru returned his Sakkakumon and Dimitro regressed to his human form, he told them about how he had been taken to GranDracmon's fortress, how he had escaped, and how he had met the lady in white as well, upon showing Justimon his digivice, Ryo was stunned.

"So you the have the power to cross worlds now as well, intresting." he said. "I'll can help you fix up a pocket space for yourself, but first we need to find Yusuke and Kazuma and thier partners." Dramon X nodded before they heard a yell of pain from off in the distance.

"What was that?" wondered Yuu, from over the skies came AncientWisemon, now covered in a blackened aura, he looked pissed off to say the least, Dimitro however was suprised to see the creator of his spirits in person even if it was not the one he knew about.

"Must kill, must absorb, must know all!" he said in a demonic tone, seeing the aura around him Dramon X took up a battle stance.

"So you turned evil huh." he thrust his hands together. **"Ryuken Wave!"** not hesitating he fired off his standard ki move, but it simply went inside the mirror digimon effortlessly, another mirror appeared from behind them and from it came the attack which slammed into Dramon X's back hard. "AGH!" Dimitro shook his head at this.

"Why did you do that, rushing in is foolish!" he said chastising Dramon X.

"Shut...up." Dramon X said while standing, his digivice beeped and Sorcermon came out.

"Ken this isn't someone you can fight head on, if you do you'll lose." he said. "Look everyone in there knows your angry about Deckerdramon, but anger's only going to cloud your judgement on the matter!" hearing Deckerdramon's name only infuriated Ken more causing him to get up, he put his Heaven's sword away and thrusted up the sword on his right arm forward.

"Go get the toddlers and thier partners while I handle this." he said angrily. "Don't argue with me either, I am not in the mood!" he declared running at AncientWisemon once again, who mearly smirked as the group sans Jeri, Felinismon, Dimitro and Sorcermon did so.

"You guys go, we'll catch up." said Jeri, Justimon and the others nodded as another cry of pain was heard, looking back Jeri gasped when she saw Dramon X had seemingly stabbed himself with his own weapon due to AncientWisemon's trickery.

xxxxx

_**Unknown Location/Castle**_

"I could watch this all day." said GranDracmon as he smirked, watching Dramon X continue to hurt himself. "Anger over losing Deckerdramon has clearly clouded his judgement." at this moment Andes entered the room holding a scroll in her hands. "Ah welcome back my child."

"Father are you sure this is all you wanted me to retrieve? I could've easily taken those two baby children and thier partners if you wished?" she asked handing him the scroll, on it were blueprints for a mind control device.

"Eating small baby children and thier baby partners is beneath me." he said as looked the scroll over. "Oh yes indeed we can definitely use this, thanks you old fool." said GranDracmon as they continued to watch Dramon X beat himself up.

xxxxx

_**DXW-06/House.**_

It did not take the group long to locate the twins inside a cage. "This is them alright." said Phillipe, Taiki nodded as Shoutmon knocked the lock off, Justimon picked up the sleeping twins while Phillipe picked up thier partners gently.

"I hope the others are doing ok." said Jaguarmon.

xxxxx

_**DXW-06/Island**_

"Are you intending to kill yourself?" Dimitro asked as he watched Dramon X continue to impulsively attack without remorse each time hurting himself more and more.

_This is how i've always battled, attack head on until nothing is left or I die trying!_ Ken thought inside Dramon X, as AncientWisemon taunted them.

"If you can't beat me, then you stand no chance against the master, GranDracmon will easily kill you!" upon hearing this Dramon X growled more.

"So you were working for him all along, I shoul've known!" however Jeri shook her head.

"He's not telling the truth." she said. "Someone put something inside of him making him this way..." Dramon X turned to her. "I read his mind, but he seems to be enjoying the power up."

"Damn right, I never would've dreamed of having this kind of power!" Dimitro had enough.

"**Execute Fusion Evolution! Silvermon!**" yelled the newcomer, upon seeing this Dramon X, Sorcermon and AncientWisemon were all shocked.

"You can fusion evolve now!" Ken wondered, Sorcermon scowled at this.

"You mean to tell me the evil spirits have returned!" he demanded, preparing to attack Silvermon, but Jeri and Felinismon stopped him.

"Listen, I know what happened to you, but things are better now, Seraphimon has been revived and the spirits are now with humans who use them well." she said, upon hearing this Sorcermon held his head in agony, the memories he had lost slowly returned to him and he remembered everything he had forgotten.

"Seraphimon is alive...I must go to his side." he said, AncientWisemon however was annoyed.

"The spirits of metal were not meant to be fused!" he yelled out charging the warriors only to be knocked back by Silvermon with a fast kick who then turned to Dramon X.

"If though wishes to continue this fight, though needs to let go of thy anger." Dramon X glared a hole through the warrior of steel.

"That is alot easier said than done!" he said turning to AncientWisemon. "I'm gonna end him my way! MY WAY GOD DAMN IT!" however Silvermon got in his way. "Move..." Silvermon wouldn't do so.

"Thou think your the only one who doth know what suffering means, I battled three digimon who sacficied thier very souls because they were suffering, is that what thou wants?" Dramon X's eyes widened abit.

"What are you taking about, when did this happen?" he asked.

"During the incident with Paradixalmon, the digimon Fuijinmon, Suijinmon and Raijimon wanted to die for all the crimes they commited, even though they would've been attoned they gave up thier chances to come back to help young maiden Kari reach level 2 ascendant status, is that what you seek, death?" Dramon X shook his head.

"No I don't, but at the same time it's not something one can think about during battle...you can't think..." he felt his body starting to lose it's adrenaline rush.

"Yes you can think, planning is also needed during battle, the problem is you don't think, you let anger cloud thy judgement." said Silvermon.

"Are you two gonna talk all day cause i'd like to wrap this fight up soon and..." he stopped when he noticed Dramon X started glowing anew.

"I can't change the fact that I don't think during battle, but if I don't think about getting angry, then I won't get angry." he said slowly breathing before smiling. "Why don't you show me the basic's Silvermon?" Dramon X said, Silvermon was confused.

"In the middle of battle...wait a moment...what are thou doing?" Ken held up his digivice B.A.X which glowed as well.

"Show me how to release my anger further, **Digixros! Dramon X, Silvermon! Go!**" he yelled out before the two warriors were thrusted at each other and fused in a bright light.

xxxxx

_**Unknown Location/Castle**_

"What the hell is going on!" demanded GranDracmon as his veiwing orb suddenly shattered due to the rush of light. "Are you freaking kidding me!" Andes was also shocked.

"What just happened?" she wondered, GranDracmon snarled.

"We've lost contact with that world, what on earth is that boy doing now!" he wondered.

xxxxx

_**DXW-06/Island**_

**(Insert song Gun X Sword ost-La Speranza**

Justimon and the others returned as the light eventually faded, standing before them was a metal clad warrior in mix of blue and green colors with Dramon X's overall body structure as he was the stronger force used in the xros fusion, he still had Dramon X's Attachment sword, but he now boasted a mirror like shield akin to Gallantmon on his left arm. "**Dramon X Reflector Mode**!" the new digimon said with the combined voices of Ken, Veemon, and Dimitro, AncientWisemon was stunned.

"Ok, now I really gotta beat you for my reserch and..." **BANG! **he didn't get to finish as he was punched hard in the face and sent flying. "Alright that does it. **Elder Sign!**" a spirit appeared from within the mirror on his chest and flew towards the new fusion warrior, however it simply bounced off like a knife smashing against a metal tank as the warrior simply flowed through the air like he was at peace with himself.

"Come now, is that all you can do?" asked the new warrior, AncientWisemon got angry and summoned more spirits, but they all bounced off as well.

_What kind of digizoid armor is that? How can I damage him!_ AncientWisemon thought as Dramon XRM came to him.

"I guess i'll have to attack you then!" he threw out a punch, AncientWisemon put up a mirror to counter however the attack ended up coming out of his chest and up right into his jaw. "I can manipulate glass in this form just as you can, you might want to think of a better strategy." AncientWisemon was at a loss now as to what to do.

"Fine If I can't beat you then i'll suck you all up!" he declared as he decided to use his other attack. "**Laplace no ma!**" he yelled, the mirror on his chest darkened, and it began to suck in everyone who immediantly clung to something to hold onto, however due to the instability of the attack it caused the digiquartz around them to falter as well allowing the setting sunlight from outside to get in. "That won't do you any good!" AncientWisemon yelled as he took to the air. "From above I can easily angle myself and..." he stopped when he saw Dramon XRM toss his mirror shield to the side and then reflect his blade towards the sun, bouncing off the mirror it hit him in the face with a harsh glare. "...MY EYES! YOU!" he couldn't see and landed to try and such up the warrior first, but he missed as Dramon XRM span around.

"CHESTA!" he slammed right through AncientWisemon's upper torso with his sword, breaking his mirror which stopped his attack and caused the mega to falter.

"Nicely done, you've beaten me...but that doesn't mean...you will win the war." he quickly grabbed onto Dramon XRM's legs and prepared to self destruct himself. "Forgive me GranDracmon, I failed..." with that he exploded into nothingness...but when the smoke cleared the fused warrior was unharmed.

xxxxx

_**DXW-06/Island Beach**_

"That was unexpected, but we all got something out of this...I think." said Ken as he and Dimitro had seperated.

"Next time warn me if your going to do that..." he said, Ken nodded as Ryo was nearby fiddling with Ken's digivice, Taiki, Yuu, Tagiru and thier digimon were waiting for thier ride as Jeri and Phillipe and thier partners played with the twins and thier digimon who had awoken.

"Ok Ken, I've just about got it figured out for you." said Ryo as he showed Ken how to access the pocket demension sphere, upon doing so they went inside and Ken looked around, other than being spacy and having a large computer with a chair there didn't seem to be much else in the room.

"Did she rip me off or something, Sedna's and yours I believe had alot more stuff in them." he said, Ryo sighed.

"You gotta put stuff in here." said Ryo, just don't go around stealing stuff, that's the last thing you wanna do." he said. "Also i've punched up the coordinates to your digital world so you should be able to get back on your own now." Ken nodded.

"Thanks man, by the way i'm sorry I wasn't able to get the coordinates from the castle, but getting out of there was top priority." he said, Ryo nodded.

"I understand, we'll find him someday I promise you that." he said as they walked back outside to see a Locomon coming.

"Guess it's time for us to go, be seeing you guys around." said Taiki, shaking hands with Ryo.

"Yeah, it was nice to see you guys again." he said back, Dimitro watched as Tagiru walked over to Ken.

"I still gotta say that was so awsome that you could become a Gundam, I had no idea..." Ken sweatdropped and twitched abit but he didn't do anything.

"You need to stop being so hyper, after all it almost got you killed earlier." he said before looking back to Dimitro. "Thanks to you I think my anger is just about gone, I know now Deckerdramon did what he had to do, and I can't let his memory cause me pain." he said.

"That is true." he said before glancing at Sorcermon who was with Jeri, Ken had already talked with the champion about seperating and was ok with it. "By the way, are you sure about letting him come back with us?" Ken nodded.

"Sorcermon's not really suited for fighting, besides now that his memory has returned it's only right he goes back to his true master." he said. "I'm sure you, Takuya and the others can think of a way to get him home." he said extending his hand for a shake, Dimitro took it and shook back. "I better be getting back myself, no doubt the ninja's are worried." he said hopping into his demensional travel pod. "Peace out until next time guys and gals." he said entering the sphere which soon vanished.

"You think he'll be ok getting back?" Dimitro asked Ryo, Ryo nodded.

"Yeah i'm sure he will." he said as he and the others from thier world got into his pod, bidding the Xros Heart team one final farewell, they left to return home as well.

"This was quite the adventure eh?" asked Yuu.

"Yeah, and we each got a new digimon out of it." said Tagiru, Taiki nodded while thinking about what AncientWisemon had said.

_Ken's gonna have a big fight on his hands soon, no doubt about it, I wish we could help but we've got our own matters to deal with._ he thought as Locomon hit the beach.

xxxxx

_**Unknown Location/Castle**_

"So what now father?" asked Andes, GranDracmon sighed.

"I've sent Belialmon back out to intercept the brat when he gets back home, i'm tired of playing games with him and he makes it through that then we're gonna up the ante." he said as he showed Andes his next goal on a new veiwing screen that had been brought in, on the screen was a device with cards inserted in it.

"Isn't that a Duel Disk?" she asked, GranDracmon nodded.

"Yes, to make up for not getting the Dragon Saber i've decided that perhaps boosting our forces another way is good and..." he was stopped when he felt the presence of someone else enter the room.

"GranDracmon, while I agree using the powers of duel monsters from that other world would be helpful, my master has sent me to show you something." it was Chronomon DM, GranDracmon rose an eyebrow at this.

"What is that?" Chronomon DM smiled.

"The true powers of darkness...within the darkness ipad." he said smirking.

xxxxxxxxx

That's all for the first story, back to the grind aka Accel Stream for now, until the Siege of GranDracmon which will be posted here as the second side story. Much thanks to Kanius for all his help with the new forms and tactics used in these chapters and i'll see all those who read back on the main story soon, until then peace out and enjoy^^


	4. Mission of Evil: Kidnap Celesta X

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the concept of a CDR rifle, as well as the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Slade, Andes, Mistress Omega, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Cauismon, Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon. All digidestined in this update, Mutalior, Vipris, Magmusmon/Brimstone, Titaniamon and her "Shift" forms and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the Digital Warlord, concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Here we are back on the triple S story for the "tale" of how Accel Villians managed to inflitrate the Kai verse and kidnap thier most powerful warrior, Also thanks to Kanius for helping me with portions of this chapter.

As far as time periods go, this ordeal was mentioned in my last Accel Stream update, and for the Kai verse is at the end of the 2.5 side story arc according to Kanius.

**Digimon Accel Stream**

**Mission of Evil: Kidnap Celesta X**

_**Unknown Location/Castle Lab**_

_Sometimes I wonder why the master is so insistant on using these devices, but oh well..._Belialmon muttered as he stuffed two canister like devices into a bag. "Time to meet the new recruits..." he muttered as he remembered how his master had ressurected four warriors of darkness while Nirak was in another world trying to recruit others to thier cause, unfortunitly she had returned and the mission had gone south since then he had seen the four new recruits, but hadn't gotten to really know more about them...with one exception.

xxxxx

_**Castle Main Hall, One Hour Earlier~**_

_Belialmon, Nirak and three of the four new entities present watched as one of the digimon, a large white digimon with a silver body, pale human skin like arms and demonic claws, and more twitchy than the others lunged at GranDracmon spontainiously and was knocked back easily. "Perhaps I shouldn't have revived this one after all, sure I powered him down a level and thought he could help us with how strong he is but he's definitely got control issues." Belialmon was in disbelief._

_"Wait a second, is this not Arkadimon...don't tell me it's the same one that the girl fighter Celesta X killed back during the Paradixalmon incident?" one of the three new people was stunned to here this, but couldn't speak as Arkadimon was soon rendered unconcious._

_"Indeed he is, but perhaps bringing him back was a mistake...I'm also wondering if I should have him go with you as he's bound to cause trouble and we need this to be a covert operation." said GranDracmon, Belialmon sighed._

_"Let me go get the gear so we can get this over with..." he muttered and walked off towards the lab._

xxxxx

Walking back towards the new recruits he sighed as he watched two of them engaged in a heated discussion while the third sat idly by watching alongside Arkadimon who looked ready to kill everyone present. _I hope master knows what he's doing by reviving that psycopath..._ he thought as he looked over the other three upon drawing closer, next to Arkadimon stood a digimon who looked like Apollomon, but his color scheme was all black with a few purple tints, his name was Caiusmon, a digimon Ken had tangled with before.

The two figures argueing were abit more unique, the first one's head was covered by a white helmet-armor with a dark purple orb embedded at the center, the body of the creature was purple with an upper body covered in white chest armor. The creature's face was purple with light red side cheek schemes along with black lips, according to what he had been told by his master the individual was known as Mutalior.

The other creature didn't seem to be all digital, he was tall, thin, and lanky gray-skinned, his tall height accommodated his skinny body, he had long, black hair hangs past his shoulders. The lankly individual also wore a modified black jacket with a pair of overblown hood akin to a Rhinoceros beetle's head. His black pants matched his jacket and fit his lower frame. The end of his pants close inside his boots and curve at the end, his name was Vipris.

_I know the first two were ressurected as a result of tests with the darkness ipad, but how did the other two get revived I wonder..._thought Belialmon.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Core Area/XLR-08**_

"Master are you really ok with me using my time control powers to bring those two back to life from the one world's jail and the void for GranDracmon?" Chronomon DM asked ObeliskMegaGargomon.

"As long as they help make the kid suffer then I don't give a damn, besides those two seemed to be the most willing to come back for vengence anyway." the deity replied.

xxxxx

_**Uknown Location/Castle.**_

Caiusmon turned to Belialmon. "They've been going at this for ten minutes now, we gonna go do what need to do or you gonna shut them up leader?" he asked annoyed, Belialmon sweatdropped abit.

"Don't tell me what to do you fool..." Belialmon muttered before he too listened in on the two bickering.

"I ran an empire of my own and competed with my own son. I was most feared in the Digiverse, but Burizalor took all the credit for himself. I would've taken Earth and killed the Ascendant who destroyed Burizalor... but I won't rest until I snuff the life out of Taichi and his cohorts!" Mutalior, fuming over his defeat, exclaimed as his hands burned with black energy. "And now today I get my chance to exact my revenge by hurting his biggest pride and joy - taking his own sister." Vipris scoffed as disgust was evident in his tone.

"You think you had a rough? I served under Lord Gamera, who was bent on achieving universal domination. I was one of his loyal generals, but I was killed by a damn Sailor Senshi once I unveiled my ultimate form. The thought of serving someone other than Lord Gamera is an insult to my pride as a Neo-Rajita general!" He resisted the urge to want to tear someone's head off. "Damn that Sailor Saturn. I'll kill her and when I do...! I'll kill her and those Sailor bitches!" Belialmon simply coughed getting thier attention.

"Ok children, we've got a mission to think about here, bickering about the past isn't going to help us get it done!" he declared, Vipris turned annoyed.

"What exactly are we doing and why should I listen to..." he was cut off when Belialmon grabbed him by the throat and started choking him while letting him feel a small burning sensation from his hand.

"I can clearly see your abit on the rebellious side when it comes to taking orders, my master wouldn't have gone through the trouble of having you brought back from the dead if you weren't going to be of some use to us, but let me make this clear, I will not tolerate insubordination at all. You disobey me and I'll kill you dead even faster than the sailor who killed you did, and the pain you will feel will make it seem like an eternity of pain in that breif instance." he narrowed his eyes peircing through Vipris soul showing he meant it. "Are we clear on this?" Vipris finally nodded and Belialmon let him go, anyone else got some objections?" Caiusmon and Mutalior both shook thier heads, Arkadimon didn't seem to care. "Good now let's go over what were going to be doing."

"That is...?" Caiusmon asked.

"Kidnapping the strongest warrior from another world of course." Mutalior looked at him as if were insane.

"Your kidding right?" he asked.

"No I am not kidding." came the reply. "Let's go over the ground rules...Arkadimon please try to keep up and stop twitching..." Belialmon said to Arkadimon who simple growled in response.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Park/DF-616**_

"Thanks for the help Kaze Girl!" a Police officer said as with the help of his partner he loaded a thug into a police car handcuffed and out of breath, he was conversing with a brown haired firl who was wearing a purple fairy costume outfit resembling that of the digimon Kazemon. "Ever since those crazy digimon attacked a while back some people have been trying to take advantage of the aftermath, good thing we've got people like you looking out for the city." the heroine nodded and smile.

"Thanks sir it was my pleasure." she said before heading off as the police took the thug away, making it to a secluded place in the center of the park she caught her breath as a cat digimon appeared. "I wonder when people are going to learn, the digimon were bad enough...but ever since the ordeal with Tyrantmon and Hypnos things have been out of control Gatomon." she said.

"Well you did say you wanted to help people Kari, but I agree that the crime rate's gone up lately..." she stopped when she sensed something making her tense, but then shrugged it off. "It's the others." Davis, Veemon, TK, Patamon, and finally Sora and Biyomon appeared.

"Kari you ok? You look exhausted." said Sora, TK sighed.

"How many thugs and bad guys did you put away today?" he asked.

"I don't know, between ten to fifteen, it's exhausting by myself." she said, Davis grinned.

"Hey me and Veemon would be willing to help right dude?" he asked his partner, but before Veemon could answer TK spoke.

"That's assuming Sonja would let you, she still wants you to train with her more often." Davis sighed.

"Right I forgot about that..." he muttered as Sora smiled.

"Still Kari your doing a great service to the city, by the way where did Tai and Agumon go after the Tyrantmon battle? I haven't heard from him since then..." Kari sighed.

"He said he wanted to do some more training on one of the other worldly planets for a few days, he'll be back soon." she replied as Gatomon quickly went on alert along with the others.

"Guys something's coming!" said Biyomon taking up a fighting stance, Patamon nodded as a portal opened and from it stepped Belialmon and his group.

"Whoa...check out that aura!" said Veemon shocked by Belialmon's presence, but what shocked the group more was who was with them.

"Mutalior!" Kari yelled in confusion.

"I thought you were dead!" Sora and TK said at the same time, Mutalior chuckled.

"Oh I was but now i'm back too...HEY!" Arkadimon shoved him out of the way and lunged at Kari.

"Kari look out!" Gatomon yelled glowing with a white light.

**"Gatomon digivolve too Angewoman!"** Angewoman took Gatomon's place and stopped the charging monster barely..."Another Arkadimon!" to thier suprise as well as the villians suprise Arakdimon spoke...his tone however shook them all to the core.

"YOU KILLED ME BEFORE, DAMN YOU TO HELL!" it said demonically, Kari almost fell off her feet.

"You can't be serious, this is the same Arkadimon from the Paradixalmon incident!" she said, Belialmon however quickly took out a remote like device and upon tapping some buttons on it, a portal appeared underneat Arkadimon and sucked him away.

"That could've gone better...seems that restraining him isn't easy after all." he muttered before looking at Kari. "Wait a second, I thought we were after a human, not a Kazemon." everyone else sweatdropped.

"It's a costume obviously..." Mutalior muttered, let's get this over with, tis a shame Tai and Yamato aren't present but taking down Tai's girlfriend and sister will be a nice form of revenge!"

"You honestly think you can take us Mutalior!" TK demanded, he and Kari both glowed along with thier partners, Mutalior's facial expression changed when he watched them fuse together as he had seen Tai do so long ago.

"This doesn't bode well." he muttered his confidence leaving him as they changed. Kari and Angewoman became a golden-haired, green-eyed girl wearing a full body white armor with a pink bodysuit underneath her armored garments. Her hands were fitted inside white gloves trimmed with pink straps and wore matching boots. The outfit was compacted to fit her smaller frame. Her once brown hair was shinier, spikier, and golden, which flowed out behind her back. TK and Patamon became a golden-haired warrior, roughly human-sized and wore fitting silver armor resembling Seraphimon's holy kind. Four golden wings jutted from his back. Unlike Seraphimon, he wore no helmet to conceal his face, revealing a serious and determined glare in his emerald eyes.

"I am Celesta X!" declared Kari in her new form.

"I'm WarAngemon!" TK declared, Mutalior was now sweating bullets as he knew that they were probably doomed, not suprisingly Vipris was thinking along the same lines, Caiusmon didn't care.

"Are you freaking kidding me!" Vipris demanded when he felt thier auras. _Holy hell these powers...the Dai-Valkyrie's barely come close to them, even if I transformed I wouldn't stand a chance..._ Davis and Veemon looked ready to transform as well, but before they could Caiusmon who looked at them seemed to have a mental snap upon locking eye contact with Veemon, gritting his teeth he quickly kicked Veemon into Davis and sent them flying through a nearby tree hard knocking them out.

"Don't look at me damn it!" he declared while everyone sweatdropped.

"A little quick to the trigger there ace..." Belialmon said suprised at how Caiusmon reacted. _The hell was that about? _shrugging it off he took out two canisters and tossed them into the air at high speeds, the first canister erupted roughly one hundred feet in the air and formed a black energy dome around them all, as soon as the dome intensified the other one sent an emp blast throughout the city disrupting all forms of communication electronics.

"What is going on!" demanded Sora she formed a bow and arrows in her hands as Biyomon began glowing.

**"Biyomon Warp Digivolve too...Phoenixmon!"** Biyomon became the legendary Phoenixmon, however Belialmon wasn't impressed.

"Basically I hope you all can hold on for ten minutes, cause inside this impurity dome nothing can get in or out until that time is up, not only that but our energies will be sealed inside unable to escape or be detected by outside forces, and anyone on the outside who tries to get in...thier attacks will be absorbed into the barrier strengthening it." he grinned when he saw WarAngemon suddenly drop to one knee as if his body was in pain. "I see it's already taking effect." he said, but then frowned abit when he saw Vipris was also in pain. "What the heck...don't tell me you have digital properties I thought you were an alien?"

"I had digimon data implanted into my body to become stronger, most of the warriors in my race did." Caiusmon shrugged.

"Does it really matter, I knocked out one of their own so it's still a fair fight." Belialmon chuckled.

"Don't be to sure of that Caiusmon, I could take these three myself if I wanted too." he said, Sora grew annoyed with his arrogent attitude and fired off one of her arrows at him, Mutalior's eyes widened abit as he saw this, but the arrow evaporated before it could touch him.

"That's a crest weapon!" he said shocked. "They actually found them?"

"Crest weapon? That's a new one to me, even though it did nothing." said Belialmon as he formed a battle axe. "Either way this dome makes those who aren't straight up pure suffer for it by weakening them, sure i'm abit suprised it worked on the alien over there, but that's only cause he's got digital dna fixed in to his body, you ascendants are also impure, so this works well against your kind...well almost all of you." he said as he saw Celesta X wasn't effect.

"How..come Kari's...not effected?" WarAngemon declared still shuddering in pain.

"Because the dome's got a limit on what it can effect kid, it can't effect those who are too strong for it, she's as powerful as I am so it's a no brainer she wouldn't be effected, TK's eyes widened as his flaming aura intensified.

**(Insert Song, Motorhead-The Game)**

"I haven't introduced myself yet have I? My name is Belialmon, and Celesta X your ours!" he said charging at her with his axe causing her to move away from TK quickly, after a few moments TK clearly remembered the name.

"Wait a second, your the guy who serves GranDracmon but is as strong as Virus was!" Belialmon grinned.

"You would be correct child of hope, but let's cut the crap and get down to the fighting and gore, we've only got eight minutes left after talking too much YAH!" he yelled lunging at Celesta X again, but she moved away. "Is this all you've got, psyco mc crazy actually takes me head on compared to you! Don't just dodge, FIGHT ME!" he yelled shoving his axe into the ground sending out a shockwave that caught her and sent her flying hard into the domes wall which shocked her more.

_"Who's he referring too!"_ she wondered as she managed to catch herself as he walked up.

"You better take this seriously child of light, or do I need to give you some incentive to get your butt in gear?" he said glancing back at WarAngemon who Mutalior began pounding on while enjoying it, although he was able to counter a few blows Mutalior found himself having the upper hand.

"This is great, I can finally have payback on you ascendant trash for my humiliation!" he said pounding on WarAngemon with repeated blows, Sora wanted to stop him, but Caiusmon got in her way, and grabbed her by the throat, Phoenixmon wanted to intervene but Caiusmon glared her down so hard she stopped.

"Your bird friend is going to fight me one on one, you interfere and shoot at me even once...I will tear off the arm you used to do so, and EAT IT!" for a brief moment, Belialmon, Mutalior and Vipris despite trying to shrug off the pain of the dome, looked in his direction as if he was insane, dropping Sora to the ground and allowing her to catch her breath, he looked up at Phoenixmon and quickly lept up at her before kneeing her in the jaw and pounding her in the face repeatedly.

_What the hell is his deal...he acts like the digimon from the world I go to normally.._he stopped thinking when Celesta X fired off a Terra Beam at him, but he easily deflected it by swinging his battle axe downward hard cutting it in half. "Can't allow myself to get distracted, bring it on girl! Show me why your the toughest!" he demanded.

**(insert song ends)**

xxxxx

_**Outside the Dome/Odaiba/DF-616**_

Outside the dome, many of the other digidestined of this world gathered together. "Izzy is there no way for us to get in?" asked an older teen named Joe.

"I...don't know, we've tried our crest weapons and my computers down due to whatever caused that power surge a while ago." looking up they saw Sonja blasting away at the barrier to no effect.

"It's no use none of my attacks are getting through." she said angrily, as a purple haired teen grew annoyed.

"Sonja's the strongest one here, if she can't penatrate it who can!" she demanded.

"Only Tai or Yamato could Yolei, someone needs to go and get them now!" said a young boy next to her with an Armadillomon.

"I agree with Cody, but why did this have to happen now when we were just getting our peace back, and who is in there!" wondered another girl with a Palmon.

"Who knows Mimi, hopefully one of those two can get here before it's too late." said Izzy.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/File Island/DF-616**_

"Father, do you not feel the fluxations coming from the human world? Something isn't right!" Keke demanded to her "father" Yamato as they trained on file island, currently Yamato had fused with his partner into Metalla X, but Keke couldn't focus properly. "I'm worried about Kari, she and TK were caught up in whatevers going down before thier powers suddenly vanished." Yamato shrugged.

"They can handle it, I need to become stronger than Tai as soon as I can, if they can't handle it then Kari didn't deserve her Amazing Grace powers!" he yelled out. "Back to training I must become stronger!" Keke sighed and continued battling against her father in his ascendant form.

_If something does happen to them...Tai is going to be pissed..._

xxxxx

_**Planet Iceron/Outter World/DF-616**_

The planet Iceron had seen better days since the invasion by Buraizalor long ago, currently the icy planet was where Tai and his partner Agumon, currently fused together into the ascended warrior Omega X trained to hone thier skills in the icy weather, watching from nearby X couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding as if something was calling out to him, but he didn't know what. _I feel a sense of urgency, has something happened back home? Why have Kari and TK's energies vanished as well as Sora's?_ he wondered as a portal opened up and from it came Tike.

"X, there you are. We've got some serious trouble back home!" Omega X overheard him despite the blizzard like conditions and flew over to them.

"What's going on Tike?" Tike told him everything and upon hearing what had transpired he grew angry. "Where's Yamato during all of this!" he declared.

"Keke said he didn't want to be disturbed, and that Kari should be able to handle anything." Omega X grew angry as X sighed.

"Getting angry is not going to solve this, we must go now!" he declared. "Instant movement isn't going to help us since we can't tag thier energies, we'll have to go the roundabout way, I just hope we make it in time!" he said while Omega X grew angrier.

_Yamato I will beat so freaking hard if Kari is hurt! _thought Omega X as they flew into the portal Tike had come from.

xxxxx

**(insert song, Crush 40, I Am...All of Me)**

"Yo leader how much longer we got till the barrier drops, I can tell there's some forces outside wanting to get in asked Caiusmon as he blocked a **Starlight Explosion **from Phoenixmon with his own **Black Hole **move.

"I'd say about two minutes tops, we need to finish this quickly!" said Belialmon as he began spinning and charged at Kari with his aura intensified. **"Psyco Crusher!"** Kari barely managed to avoid being plowed into, but she quickly grew angry when she saw Mutalior beating on WarAngemon with a series of **Death Beam **strikes.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled out in anger as her aura exploded, all watching became amazed as her appearance began to change, Belialmon grinned.

"So you wanna play huh, alright then. **SLIDE EVOLUTION!"** he said changing into his larger beastial form complete with a large flaming sword. "Come on!" he said grinning, Caiusmon managed to apply a DDT move to Phoenixmon knocking her out, he then picked up Biyomon and threw her at Sora knocking her over before turning back to see what Celesta X was becoming.

Two white wings unfolded behind her back, flowing behind the sheen of light. Her eyes, still green, brimmed with tears but exuded a determined and vengeful gaze. The band that held her ponytail burned away, letting her blonde hair become longer and more rigid. The very tips of her bangs spiked up with one bang hanging down in front of her face. The increased power made the white light take on a jagged, fierce flame-like appearance, pulsing out at a high frequency. The white aura also became an electrical-like one as many sparks seemingly constantly surround her body. "She's...unlocked the...Amazing Grace power..." TK said slumping to one knee, although he was unable to sense energy levels, Mutalior couldn't help but be in awe of this.

_This kind of power, she obviously must be stronger than her brother just by looking at it...still how on earth do these ascendants get this strong and why can't I have this power!_ he thought clenching his teeth as Celesta X, now in her Amazing Grace form, prepared to fire an even stronger Terra Beam, Caiusmon could feel the energy building up.

"Yo boss, you better be on gaurd she's not playing no more!" he called out, Belialmon didn't care as he formed a large ball of fire in response.

"This is why I love this shit, **EXODUS OF IBLIS!**" he yelled out firing off a giant fireball of energy at her, Celesta X narrowed her eyes at the attack.

"**HOLY TERRA BEAM!**" she yelled out unleashing her most powerful move, the beam hit the ball of fire and slowly pushed it back to Belialmon's suprise forcing him to catch and stop it, however the conflicting energies began colliding in such a way that Caiusmon started to form a black hole in response.

"What the hell are you doing!" Vipris demanded as the black hole tried to absorb the energy, but wasn't doing it so well.

"Trying to keep us alive, we're all gonna die at this rate!" Caiusmon yelled back as the black hole grew bigger and continued to absorb as much excess power as it could...before the two attacks exploded...not only did the dome immediantly fall apart and blast upward into the sky, but those outside it were knocked senseless by the ammount of contained energy that had been released, while most of it had been contained inside the aftershock was still enough to knock many within a five mile raidus unconcious, even those inside of buildings were not sparred the shockwaves, but they managed to stay concious as apposed to those currently outside, all of the digidestined had been knocked out along with Sonja as Omega X, X, and Tike arrived on the scene.

"What the hell is going on!" demanded Omega X as the smoke from the damage had not cleared, however he couldn't feel his sisters energy anymore, when the smoke cleared enough he saw Celesta X...in the hands of Belialmon who had fallen back to his human form, then growled when he saw Mutalior appear next to him. "Let go of my..." Omega X was cut off when the rest of the smoke was seemingly "sucked" away, into a black hole that had gotten bigger and still in Caiusmon's hands.

"Hey assholes, here's a parting gift!" yelled Caiusmon as he chunked the attack at them, noticing that Sora, TK, Davis and thier partners were on the verge of being absorbed Omega X and X both got infront of the attack and readied thier moves.

**"Terra Beam!"** Although not as powerful as the version Celesta X used, this version was still quite powerful as it slammed into the black hole attack sending it upwards.

**"Tsunami Wave!"** X added in his own move and the two blasted the black hole upward into the skies before it vanished from sight. "Good thing that attack only works if the targets are at the same level of power or weaker, anyone stronger can stop it and..." X stopped when he realised the villians were no longer there, they had escaped due to Caiusmon's distraction, Omega X dropped to his knees in disbelief as the realisation of his sister being taken from him set in.

"KARI!" he yelled out angrily as tears formed in his eyes.

**(Song ends)**

xxxxx

_**Uknown Location/Castle**_

"We've returned with the target my master." said Belialmon as he entered the thrown room with the three others behind him, in his arms rested an unconcious Celesta X which made GranDracmon grin.

"You pulled it off, this is perfect, take her to the labs to begin the brainwashing process, soon she will face that other brat to the death!" he said grinning, Belialmon mearly nodded and did as he was told as the other three sighed.

"We don't get anything for this? What a rip!" said Virpis.

"Dude, shut up already, I'm sick and tired of your complaing! I'll send you into a Black Hole if you keep it up!" said Caiusmon as they followed Belialmon out of the room.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba Park/DF-616/~one hour later**_

An hour had passed since the villians had gotten away with thier pray, but while everything had settled back to normal and many people continued on with thier lives now that they had thier power back, one person was still not happy at all.

Everyone who had gathered in the park watched as Tai punched a tree repeatedly in furious rage. "Tai calm down, that's not helping!" Sora said in a pleading way, but Tai didn't stop.

_Why did this happen! WHY!_ a chuckle was heard as Yamato and Keke entered the park.

"So it's true, Kari got kiddnapped despite having those powers on her side...how pathetic." Tai quickly turned and tackled Yamato onto the ground and began punching him repeatedly in the face so hard that Yamato couldn't force him to stop.

"You asshole why weren't you here huh! You could've stopped them!" Mimi had to look away as Tai broke Yamato's nose with one punch, Davis and TK who had finally healed pulled him off of Yamato who kept grinning despite the fact his face looked like a mess. "Answer me you self centered bastard!" X shook his head.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled making them all stop. "We know who took her Tai, and we should be glad everyone else is still alive, I have seen first hand what Belialmon can do and so has Keke, he could've destroyed everyone if he really wanted too." this made TK flinch.

"Geez is he that strong?" X nodded.

"Yes he is, i've seen him battle Ken in the Accel Verse, Ken can barely beat him either!" hearing the name after such a long time finally struck a cord in Yamato making him frown as Keke and Mimi tried to help him clean his face. "We need to figure out why he came, why Mutalior and those others are helping him and why they took Kari away." Tai finally calmed down.

"Still...why did this happen?" X walked over to Tai and put his hands on his shoulders.

"I don't know, but I know GranDracmon won't kill her, it's not his style...he may turn her against us which is something we may have to be prepared for." he said, Yamato chuckled more.

"Killing her would make me stronger and pleased, I say let him do it." Everyone either glared or sighed at Yamato's usual behavior, except X who quickly realised something else.

_What if...he sends her after not us...but Ken...no he wouldn't! _he thought with abit of nervousness. _We must get her back no matter what the cost, from now on we're going to focus on GranDracmon as he's gone too far now._

xxxxx

_**Unknown Location/Castle Lab**_

"Ok so how long does this take?" asked Caiusmon as he watched a weakened Celesta X on a table being seemingly tortured while a metal headband was being fastened to her head.

"Who knows, it better be worth the damn trouble." said Mutalior. "I still don't see why we can't just nuke her now after all the pain she's caused me." Belialmon interjected on this.

"You'll get your chance, after we dispatch another troublesome kid from another world, if we're lucky she'll take him down for us, perhaps they'll kill each other which would be even better." he said grinning, Vipris sighed.

"I'm still annoyed I didn't get to do anything yet thanks to that stupid barrier." Caiusmon palmed his head.

"To think you called me the weakest link when we first met, and yet if it wasn't for me those ascendants would've caught and ripped us to shreds before we got out of there." he then felt another twitch through his head as if remembering something.

"Are you ok?" asked Belialmon, Caiusmon said nothing. _What is wrong with this guy?_

_Why is it everytime I think of Veemon I become jealous of the bonds a human and tamer or digidestined have...why does it feel like I had such a partnership once...WHY!_ he thought before the four were summoned to the thrown room as the operation was soon over and Celesta X went quiet.

"Father we've got trouble!" Nirak yelled as she rushed into his chamber, before him kneeled Belialmon who was recovered along side Dagonmon and Echidnamon, watching from the side of the room and also kneeling were Mutalior, Vipris, and Caiusmon, Arkadimon was not present due to the ShadowDatamon trying to work better on containing him from going on another rampage.

"What is it Nirak?" he asked concerned.

"Someone tipped them off about this battle, they know we're coming!" GranDracmon narrowed his eyes, but then sighed as he realised who it was.

"There was no avoid this I suppose, I figured he would do something to pay me back for the Dragon Saber incident, either way it makes no difference, our preparations are almost complete and even if they did find out there's no way they could've prepared in a day to take us down, not to mention thanks to Belialmon we have the ultimate weapon at our disposal now, come four my new servant!" Nirak moved back when steps were heard, entering the room was an angelic like winged warrior who was a fusion of Angewoman and a human, however upon her head rested a metallic bracelet that stripped her of her free will and made her GranDracmon's obediant slave. "That's right, Celesta X awaken!" opening her eyes, they showed a coldness as if her soul had stripped from her.

GranDracmon's following laugh tore throughout his castle and haunted all within to thier cores.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to the main story now, but you now see how Kari got taken and who the four subordinates were, funny enough for those observant, each one represents a world of me and Kanius works.

Caiusmon=Accel Stream (Did anyone pick up the hints that he may be who you think he might be? lol. )

Vipris=YYDM

Mutalior=Kai

and Arkadimon is a nod to our first crossover stroy Across Demensions, the Seige of GranDracmon it's sequel fic will be coming soon, and likely will be on Kanius page once again like before since he's the more famous one^^ but we both got some stuff to get through first but I can gaurantee it will be filled with action and good old fashion violence^_^

Much thanks to him for helping me on this update, now we head back to my main story for some carnage and gore, just the way I like it, expect much violence and chaos amongst other things cause a war is coming.

As for the next story in this SSS fic? Let's just say it's ninja time ^_^ peace out readers.


	5. Tenchu's Requiem:Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Slade, Senkichi Kagami, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon, and the Evo-lite Group. Darkstar,Kiva and Blazer belong to both myself and Darkstarj13,Titaniamon and her "Shift" forms, and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

This is the "linking point" between the two Accel Stream seasons, let's begin.

Unless you watch abridged series or hellsing ultimate your likely not going to get the first segment^^;

**Digimon Accel Stream: Tenchu's Requiem.**

**Chapter 1: To The Battle Ground, New York City?!**

_**Uknown Location/?**_

_Kensuke..._Ken opened his eyes slowly as the voice called again. "Wake up Kensuke." this time Ken's eyes awoke in full, standing in front of him was a zombified version of Ash Ketchum, which he was all too quick to slice in half with his sword after calling on it.

"Did I watch Final Fantasy mixed in Balamb 2 on Newgrounds too much again?" he wondered scratching his head while looking over the now dead zombie Ash before he heard another voice.

"I wouldn't say that, you have no idea what's going on right now do you?" turning around Ken saw he was now face to face with Seto Kaiba, but something didn't seem right as he was smiling. "You really need to get your butt in gear you know because I'm sure you don't want to know how many puppies are dying right now." Ken sighed and pointed behind him.

"Hey I think Yugi's using your Blue Eyes again." this caused Kaiba to turn and run off.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled while running, this made Ken sweatdrop.

"Abridged version, thought so." he muttered before he heard more voices.

"Aw man, you made Kaiba run away before I could smite him with my Brooklyn Rage!" it was Joey, Ken grabbed his head as he began to realise something wasn't real.

"What the hell's going on here!?" he demanded before watching Joey get cleaved in half by a large man welding a large sword blood flying everywhere

"This man has been Naughty!" Ken's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Little quick to the trigger there Guts..." Ken muttered as he then turned around and saw one more figure appear, a black skinned person wearing arabian garb and a rather scary face.

"Hiiiii..." he said.

xxxxx

_**Ken's mind/XLR-08**_

"AHHHHHHH!" he yelled out as he woke up, but yet again he wasn't back in reality, this time he was clearly in his mind scape. "What just happened, I don't even..." a smack over the head calmed him down, as he held his head in pain he looked up and saw Slade standing over him.

"I thought I could lighten the mood abit, but that plan didn't work so well." he said before sitting down infront of him. "You do realise what you just did a few hours ago right?" Ken thought about it, and he remembered unleashing a terrifying dark power when Helena was killed.

"Yes...yes I do..." Slade sighed at this response.

"You have no idea, that you effectively killed and slaughtered almost two thousand people because of that, in this particular case I can't exactly blame you since it was an outside source that..." he stopped when Ken held up his hands.

"It was my body, therefore the blame is mine." Slade shook his head.

"Funny how given you hate the mentality of Sailor Uranus, but yet you look at things in the same mannor." he said as he motioned next to Ken, there was a backpack. "Most of the important stuff you'll be needing is in there, my friend Sarge and I took the liberties of handling your remaining personal effects as well as your apartment since you likely won't be going back there anymore given the circumstances." Ken still didn't feel alright. "Look, for what it's worth the majority of the curse that was placed on you is now gone, there are some traces that still linger about meaning whoever placed the curse on you wanted to have it be a one shot, but yet make it powerful..." Ken stood up.

"What am I supposed to do now, how do I know my digimon are going to trust me after this, let alone my teammates, I could tell despite being unconcious that Maki's decided to back off again." Slade sighed.

"You'll have to work that out with him, but for now i'd like to bestow a gift to you from Kiva." he said holding out an orb which Ken grabbed after a moments hesitation, upon doing so his clothes changed, but what they changed into made Slade sweatdrop, Ken was now garbed in white attire complete with a hood. "An Assassin's garb?" he noted as Ken also seemed to have the under wrist daggers as well as other throwing knives. "Gotta be the mental state, in any case these clothes have special properties, as long as you wear them you will not require to "bathe" yourself, unless you purposely get them too dirty, small things like walking through marshes won't do anything, but plowing into a pile of mud or sand and yeah your gonna have to wash em out, and as you can tell these clothes take on appearance of the current mindset of the person wearing them, I almost pity anyone who pisses you off now." he said as Ken sighed.

"What happens now?" Slade turned to leave.

"That is up to you to decide, but you need to get your butt back in gear, when you awaken you will have the backpack and clothes with you." he said before vanishing causing the mental plane to vanish as well.

xxxxx

_**Uknown Location/XLR-08**_

Ken awoke to find himself lying in a room that to him seemed like something from a temple, sure enough Mikato and Shiuzka entered the room through sliding doors. "Whoa..when and where did you get those clothes!?" Mikato wondered as Ken sat up, sure enough he was wearing the clothes he had gotten in his mind talk with Slade, he also noticed the backpack Slade had provided him was there as well.

"Don't ask right now...where is this place?" he asked attempting to stand up, but as he tried his body ached in pain causing the two to gently push him back down.

"I think you might need to take it easy, especially since the police are looking for you, heck they might not be the only ones." Mikato said. "While it's true they didn't get a good veiw of you, it's pretty much known now to most that "some kid" was responsible for what happened back there at the park, so thier not blaming the digimon...even so I had no idea GranDracmon would go this far." Shizuka nodded.

"When Ryo took Kari home he agreed not to tell Karin of what transpired if your concerned, we know it's best if she doesn't find out." she said, Ken sighed.

"The problem is she's going to eventually, how can I hide that from her when we talk mentally..." he muttered before looking at the backpack. "Could you bring that over here, I need to see what's in it." Mikato however was confused.

"Where did this come from anyway?" she wondered. "It wasn't here before." Ken shook his head.

"Let's just say someone who enjoys screwing with my head more than Granny did had something to do with it." gently taking the backpack, he opened it up and inside he found the duel disk he gotten from Nirak, though the thought made him cringe, his dueling cards both the ones in a case he used as well as a small box containing his spares, a spare set of clothes similar to what he was wearing, basic campaing essentials, his wallet which he checked to make sure everything was in order, and finally to his suprise and the ninja's shock two mid sized handguns one silver and the other ebony. "Dante's gonna pissed." Ken muttered as he then put everything back into the backpack, the ninja's seemed abit confused as to how he was taking the situation in stride rather than being riled up.

"Ken are you sure your ok?" Shizuka asked as Ken attempted to stand once more, this time succeeding.

"Do I look ok..." he muttered, remembering what Slade told him about the body count caused by his anger peaking, not to mention there was Helena as well on his mind. "What about Helena, what happened to her?" he asked the ninja's bowed thier heads.

"Well we went back and talked to our world's Karin, her body was recovered but there's a problem...apparently she could've been healed from the wound caused to her if we had gotten her out of there quickly, but something went wrong...her starseed left her body." Upon Mikato mentioning the starseed, Ken thought back to when GranDracmon mentioned he had one as well, it didn't sound good at all.

"I don't know who to blame more, GranDracmon, those bloody Evo-Lites, or myself..." he said clenching his hand tightly before letting go and sighing deeply. "I need to check on my digimon too, how do I get outside?" he asked, the Ninja's looked at each other and nodded before leading him out into thier temple's courtyard, it was large and spacy with various obsticles about from small mounds to bamboo thickets. "Now I see how you two trained so good." he muttered shocking them before holding up his Digivice B.A.X after Mikato handed it to him. "All of you come out!" sure enough all of his digimon were summoned and all them had concerned looks on thier faces. "Are all of you ok?" he asked, before Shoutmon spoke up.

"We're the ones who should be asking you that Ken." he said. "I mean geez we could feel the darkness exploding over us." Ken nodded before looking at Veemon, suprisingly Veemon looked much better than Ken expected him too.

"Ken look what happened isn't your fault..." Veemon started, but Ken cut him off.

"As far as i'm concerned it is, I couldn't control my temper and look at what happened...so many lives taken because of me..." tears started coming from his eyes. "My parents gone, Helena's apparently gone, so many people gone, i'm like a walking death sentance..." before he could continue, Titaniamon walked up to him, and slapped him across the face hard knocking him down...abit too hard as he crashed into the ground from the impact making everyone present sweatdrop.

"Thank you might've hit him abit hard there toots." CyberBeelzemon muttered before cringing when Titaniamon was suddenly before him with her sword at his throat. "Ok calm down I didn't mean it!" he said, this made her back off as Ken came too.

"What was that for?" he asked Titaniamon confused.

"Consider that your punishment, you can't keep acting like this forever. What happened wasn't your fault, GranDracmon's curse was responsible and there is no reason to blame yourself over it." Ken stood up slowly and nodded.

"Ok I get it, but still if anyone amongst you doesn't trust me, then your free to go." none of the digimon did this.

"I think we're all in agreement about sticking with you to the end buddy." said MirageGaogamon BM, KageShurimon and Utopia who had returned to normal nodded at this as well.

"Alright, just wanted to make sure everyone is ok about this, I just need some time to recover ok?" he said before thinking. _In more ways than just physicality._

"We know that Ken, take it easy for a while." said Gumdramon as Ken called all of them back into his digivice, when this was finished a small clapping was heard, Mikato and Shizuka quickly turned and kneeled as an elder man approached them wearing archaic ninja clothing.

"It seems you've gotten a hold of yourself now, that's good young man." he said in a voice befitting someone of his stature, Mikato quickly pulled Ken down on his knees as they addressed him.

"We told you he knew what went on sensei." the old man however simply shrugged.

"Ever the serious one as always eh Mikato? You can call me Grandpa you know." Ken was perplexed at this.

"So thier your grandaughters and teacher eh?" the old man nodded.

"Yes, my name is Senkichi, i've been teaching them the art of our ninja ways since they were young." he said as motioned for them to stand. "But now that introductions are over i've got a favor to ask of you Ken." he said producing a note.

"What would that be?" he asked as Shizuka was handed the note and after reading it became suprised.

"No way, is this for real?" she wondered as Senkichi nodded.

"Yes, an old friend of mine in New York sent this letter to us confirming that our clan's ancestral sword has finally been found." Ken glanced at the note as well, and was suprised.

"Izayoi? Isn't that the name of the sword from the Tenchu games?" Senkichi sighed as Ken mentioned this.

"That is true, when I was traveling a while back I met a man who seemed intrested in making games about our clan, he seemed very intrested in our clan's stories too..." Mikato and Shizuka sighed as thier partners finally came out of the temple to them. "I see your digimon have awoken after resting." Senkichi said as the twins picked them up.

"I was wondering where they were." Ken muttered to himself.

"In any case, Ken will you go with my grandaughters on thier mission to make sure they can recover the sword?" Ken looked confused.

"How come the person who sent you the letter can't send it here?" Mikato sighed.

"Probably because from the way things sound, these contacts seem way too honerable to steal it from where it is." she said, Ken however sweatdropped.

"Yet this justifies you two stealing it?" he asked back, Senkichi coughed.

"It's not that simple, the blade has yet to be put on display at this museum in New York as it's undergoing a restoration procedure, it will take them time to fix and clean it, I hope for you all to recover it before then." Ken still looked confused.

"So you want me to go with them...but..." Shizuka sighed as Mikato spoke.

"Ken, this might sound bad, but you should come with us, it'll help things cool down around here and you can check on Helena's condition when we return." Ken shook his head.

"Fine...how are we going to get there, cause I know using a Jet's out of the question." he said.

"Why don't we go through the digital world?" Shizuka asked, Ken shook his head.

"I could open a gate sure, but how would I know where to open a gate to America, and with the dragons and soverigns busy restoring everything, I don't want to disturb them." he said, Mikato sighed as Senkichi smirked.

"Then take a boat, it is how one of the sons of my friend got here once for training with the Ancient One." Ken just shook his head.

"Let's just go do this before something else bad happens, cause I don't like this foreboding feeling." he said as the Ninja twins ran back inside thier temple to grab thier gear before coming back out.

"Be very careful you two, if you get into trouble seek out my friend, his name is Splinter, you can find him by going to an antique shop owned by a woman named April." the two nodded and headed off with Ken following. "Good luck to you all." the old man said as he watched them depart.

xxxxx

_**Uknown Location/?**_

"It would seem our long time nemesis' are on the move my lord." said a figure talking to a portal that vibrated with power.

_Then you had best stop them, but at this rate the sword will not be enough, even though the Izayoi was combined with my Schisisto long ago, the dark powers have long sence faded, we may need an alternate way to release me from my confines._ spoke a dark voice.

"What would you have me do my lord?" the voice snickered.

_We would need someone exilirating a powerful flame from thier body to break my seal, and I happen to sense three presences in a demension tied closely to our own that have such forces, one of them would easily suffice._ this made the figure smirk.

"So you want me to retrieve one of them my lord?" before he could leave the portal rumbled stopping him.

_Yes...although I sense other high powers in that world as well, to attempt this feet you will need the help of others, I will use what powers I can to ressurect some of the forces the fool Tenrai used to help us, while you can recruit another one by releasing him from his confines. _the portal created a vision of a cave with a lake in it, however there was a man...a very odd looking man as he looked as if he had two heads with one cut off seemingly strapped to a very demonic looking tree...

xxxxx

_**Uknown Location/?**_

"Would you explain this to me again cause I still don't get it, why can't we go back and get that punk?" Griel sighed at Kreig's outbursts.

"Kreig, GranDracmon placed a curse that even I wouldn't wish on someone on that child, if we hadn't escaped when we did, we would all be dead." a chuckling from nearby made him irratated. "Terumi, had you been there you too would've been in fright." this made the trolling tux clad warrior laugh more.

"I seriously doubt that." Griel sighed at this.

_Why did I have him join our group anyway, still there's gotta be something we can do to get Ken to join our cause. _Griel then remembered the girl that Kreig had "killed" and the subsequent action that had taken place. _That's it, if we can locate that girl's starseed he'll have to join us. _he then looked at Kreig seriously. "Go and summon Caster to me at once." Kreig sweatdropped.

"Why not just say. "Bring her to me, or tell her to come here." you scare me sometimes with how you talk." Kreig muttered as he walked off, Griel shrugged.

"So says the man who keeps wanting Sailor Jupiter dead for ending his winning wrestling streak." Griel muttered when Kreig was out of sight.

xxxxx

_**Boat/XLR-08**_

_Why did I agree to this again?_ Ken thought as he, Mikato, Shizuka and thier digimon had stowed away on a boat heading for New York. "I'm starting to think maybe going through the digital world was the better choice after all." he said, however the ninja's shrugged.

"Well it's too late now, we'll get there soon." said Mikato as thier digimon rested. "We aught to do the same as them." Ken shook his head.

"Someone's gotta stay on gaurd in case someone finds us, this might be a cargo ship but thier bound to have some gaurds on board." Ken said as they had hid pretty well, but to him nothing was absolute.

"You worry too much, we'll be fine." said Shizuka reassuringly.

"Yes, you'll be fine, i'm not." Ken retorted as he layed against some boxes sighing before drifting off to sleep. "If I have another wacky dream like the one I had earlier i'm so going harakiri." he muttered passing out, the ninja twins looked at him worriedly before going to sleep as well, it was going to be a long trip.

xxxxx

_**Demon's Door Cave/YYDM-01**_

"So this is the place, such a funny name for a cave as it has no demons." the figure said as he soon found the person he was looking for strapped to the purple tree. "Time to get to work." he said taking out a scroll which unleashed a firey dragon from it that burned the tree and it's branches off the person, however what he did not notice was that a small seed on the back of the tree glowed for a moment when this happened...

xxxxx

_**Shibuya/YYDM-01**_

A red haired individual who had been walking around town with his girlfriend suddenly felt a jolt go through his head when this occured. "Is something wrong Kurama?" the girl asked her boyfriend as he clenched his hands.

_Someone released Toguro from the Sinning Tree...but how normal humans wouldn't dare go near the tree unless..._ he stopped and took out a cellphone. "Kuwabara, you might want to call Yusuke, I believe we have a problem." he said going into the details.

xxxxxx

There you have it, first chapter of this new story, opening chapters tend to be short with me so please bear with that^^;

As you can see since i've made Tenchu references already from the games in my main story, I put in a concept as to how that came to be.

As for who the bad guys are, well i'm sure most of you can guess one of them, but the other is only well known if you've played Tenchu.

Also worth noting is that Ken is still shaken from his ordeals, if he could get into the digital purgatory I wouldn't want to be GranDracmon^^;

Until next time peace out readers and happy new year.


	6. Tenchu's Requiem Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Slade, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon, and the Evo-lite Group. Darkstar,Kiva and Blazer belong to both myself and Darkstarj13 Wildcat Belongs to Darkstarj13,Titaniamon and her "Shift" forms, Ryuuhei, Koori, the dark entity, and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Well here's the second chapter, what could the bad guys be planning?

For The YYDM-01 verse this is still after Dawn of Chaos as well as the Seige.

**Tenchu's Requiem Chapter 2:**

**Capture the Twins of Fire, Digisoul Charge Lost!?**

_**Ken's Mind/?**_

Ken looked around into the darkness. "I swear this better not be another of Slade's crazy dream schemes..." however he stopped when a he saw a figure in the darkness, but it wasn't moving. "Who goes there!?" he demanded, he got his answer as the figure vanished and he suddenly felt his chest being stabbed through in three area's causing him to cringe in pain. "What the..." slowly he looked down and saw that it was none other than Sailor Sedna who had run him through. "...This I don't even..." she backed away slowly her eyes full of anger and malice as well as demonic grin on her face that flat out scared him.

"I'm sorry brother, but this had to be done, you've gone too far." she said with voice that didn't sound like her own, and things only got worse when Ken saw a dark shadow hanging over her that started laughing while exuding a power that was on par if not barely higher than his own at max, before he could make sense of anything he felt his body being shaken. "Not to mention you've gotten in my way too many times, first I will take her from you, then I will kill you!" the entity spat out as the shaking got worse...

xxxxx

_**Boat/New York Port/XLR-08**_

"Ken wake up!?" Mikato demanded shaking him hard enough to where he finally did, and upon doing so he looked down at his chest in fear, the wounds were not there. "You look like you were having a nightmare.

_You have no idea..._he thought before looking out the window of the boat they had stowed on. "So I take it we've finally made it, took long enough." the ninja's weren't buying this.

"Ken what happened in your dreams?" asked Shizuka.

"Let's get off this boat first then we'll talk." he said as they grabbed thier partners and snuck off the boat easily enough, however it was then Ken realised something.

"By the way, you two did plan on finding a place to stay right?" the two ninja's shook thier heads.

"Not really, we only came here to get our clan's sword then go home, but you bring up a good point." Mikato said abit worriedly as Ken palmed his head.

"I should've known this would happen..." he muttered as he turned and glared at them. "Alright then where is the sword located, sooner we can move out and grab it the better." he said simply, not wanting to waste time.

"Now hold on, you told us you'd tell us about your dream, you were quivering quite bad!" Shizuka snapped back, suprising Ken as she was generally the more calm of the two, he decided to tell them about it, head hanging down when he finished.

"So you think someone's going to harm Sedna, and use her to attack you, you can't let a dream haunt you you know." Mikato said, Ken however wasn't sure.

_Thing is that's not the first time i've had dreams like that, and they usually come back to bite me...what the heck am I supposed to do!?_ seeing how distressed Ken was becoming, the Ninja's decided to wave it off.

"Fine we'll worry about it later, according to our grandfather we need to meet up with this Master Splinter as he knows where the sword is, come on!" Said Shizuka, the group then made there way to thier location, New York's central park while ducking into alleyways to avoid detection under the cover of night.

xxxxx

_**Demon's Door Cave/Cavern Interior/YYDM-01**_

Kurama, Kuwabara, and Maya entered the cavern after walking for nearly an hour. "Geez this place is huge, i'm suprised that this Sensui person had meetings in here." said Maya, as Kurama and Kuwabara tried to forget thier encounters with the rouge spirit detective. "Why did we come down here again?" Kurama looked around and saw a mass of brances and purple bark near one side of the Cavern's Lake.

"Wait a second, wasn't that tree holding Toguro supposed to be here!?" Kuwarabara asked as they approached the torn apart wood, Kurama growled abit at this.

"The Sinning Tree isn't easy to break, even the toughest fire known can't burn it...whoever did this had to have used something akin to the fires of hell itself to break it." he said looking at how the broken peices of the tree had been burned severely.

"Great so now this means Toguro's free, that's just what we need." Kuwabara said punching his fists together, Maya was confused.

"You mean the brother of the one who helped us a while back?" Maya asked, Kurama nodded.

"Yes, he was the elder brother of that one, his powers allowed him to reconstruct and morph his body into weapons as well as move his organs about to prevent himself from dying." Kuwabara started.

"However back during the Sensui incident when we assumed he was dead, Sensui found him and allowed a human psychic named Gourmet to eat him, however Toguro took over his body and therefore has Gourmet's powers as well as the powers of a mind reader named Kurota who Gourmet ate." When Kurama said this, Maya gagged.

"Wait a second, ATE!? You mean as in..." she made a gesture of eating something causing the two males to nod. "Ok...that's gross, and I thought that the radjita were bad." she said as Kurama examed things abit more before he motioned to the caves exit.

"We best hurry, I've discovered a new smell that is unfamiliar, but it and Toguro definitely left this cave." he said as the three headed out to find Toguro.

xxxxx

_**Shibuya/Rei's Temple/YYDM-01**_

"What a calm night after all that chaos." Rei said as she sat on an outer porch with her two children, next to her was her sister Cammy.

"The twins sure enjoy it, especially Koori." she said poking the female twin on the cheek gentlely causing her to laugh. "Thier so cute, I wonder how they will be when they grow up."

"Well they won't be weaklings of that I can assure you." another voice said from the darkness, Rei sighed as Hiei approached them.

"Hiei please don't bring that back up, so what did Kurama want so urgently?" she asked hoping to change the subject.

"It seems someone has freed the elder of the Toguro brothers from a tree Kurama hooked him too long ago, normally the tree would kill someone but due to Elder Toguro's enhanced regenerative powers he wouldn't die..." before Hiei could say anything else, he went on alert as did Rei and Cammy as someone started laughing.

"Indeed, that tree took quite abit of effort to break down." the figure revealed himself, it was a tall man wearing a purple and black colored karate gi, he smirked at Hiei. "So you must be the welder of the dark dragon, this shall be quite amusing." he said in a dark voice as a dark aura made itself visable over the person for a moment before vanishing, Rei and Cammy immediantly stood up as the person spoke again. "I am Onikage, the servant to the great lord Mei-oh, i've come for your children phoenix carrier!" he said getting into a fighting stance.

_**Rei be careful, this man might not look it, but i'd say his power is equvilient to that of at least that of an A class demon **_pathed her inner spirit the Houou, Rei handed her children to Cammy, and motioned for them to leave, but Cammy didn't get far as a large drill like arm suddenly flew infront of her smashing the temple's outer wall near here.

"Ah, so we meet again Hiei, to think you of all people would have children with a human." Hiei knew the voice and growed.

"Show yourself Toguro!" he said ripping out his sword, as he did Onikage quickly produced a small black talisman and threw it through the air at Hiei, the demon attempted to stop it by cutting it, but it reformed despite being cut in half and stuck itself onto his body, when it did not only did Hiei's Jagan eye start to throb in pain, but he could feel his powers decreasing as well. "What the!?" he attempted to tear the talisman off, but try as he might it wouldn't come off.

"You can try all you want Hiei, but that won't take it off." came the sneering voice of the Elder Toguro who appeared, seemingly back in his own body now instead of Gourmet's. "Forgive us for being late, I had to make sure my powers were still intact, so I ate some people on the way here." Rei and Cammy became disgusted by this.

"Yusuke warned us about you, I can't believe you would do such a thing." Rei said taking out her henshin rod, before she could use the device Onikage ran forward with almost blinding speed and knocked it from her hands into the air, Elder Toguro quickly caught it.

"So this must be the device you sailor senshi use to transform, i'd give it back but helplessness is more fun!" said Elder Toguro demonically as Cammy's powers flared up. "Oh look, the little preistess wants to try her luck." handing the two baby twins back to her sister, Cammy formed a spirtual bow and prepared to fire arrows at Elder Toguro, but he quickly moved towards a certain tree which caused her to stop. "You can try to hit me if you want, but if you do you'll hit the tree belonging to your bird friends, you sure you want to desecrate it?" Cammy stopped in awe.

"It's like he read my mind." Hiei finally getting over the pain, despite the fact he felt extremely sluggish now spoke.

"One of the people the psychic devoured was someone who could read minds within thirty yards of himself." Rei growled at this.

_That's not good, so even if I had transformed, his mind reading capabilites could possibly match my pyrokenesis, but I don't know for sure._

_**I don't know either, but something has to be done, Hiei can't defend himself now as that Tailisman has drained him down to a C-rank demon, he'll be killed if he fights now.**_ The Houou pathed again, Hiei barely heard this with his Jagan seemingly sealed it was hard to hear the Houou's words, but taking it as an insult, he charged Onikage.

(**Insert Song-Testament-Trail of Tears)**

"Hiei don't!" Rei yelled out, Onikage simply welcomed Hiei in, with a very hard kick to the stomuch area that sent the demon flying back into another temple wall hard.

"Come now demon, we're just getting started." Onikage said picking up a fighting rythym, at this time Helena and Varuna both came out to see what was going on, both in thier senshi attire. "More geusts, how quaint." Onikage muttered.

"I'll handle these two, you handle Hiei." Toguro said as he moved towards the two senshi.

"What's going on out here, we were trying to sleep!" Tyra declared before preforming her attack. "**Varuna Flash Cannon.**" she called out launching out the silver energy which tore right through Toguro, but he didn't care as his wounds regenerated easily. "What the hell!?" she demanded as Toguro extended his fingers at them intending to peirce them, but they were quick to dodge.

"Who is this guy!?" Quaoar demanded, Rei sighed.

"He's someone Yusuke had to deal with a few years ago, Kurama had hooked him to some kind of demon tree, but the other person fighting Hiei broke him..." she stopped when Onikage thrusted his hand "through" Hiei's lower torso, waved him around abit before tossing him into the air, leaping up after him he grabbed Hiei and piledrove him back into the ground hard. "HIEI!" she had never seen her demon boyfriend get so beat up. _I've gotta get that Talisman off of him._

"You will do no such thing!" Toguro said as he sent a finger towards Rei intent on choking her, but Quaoar stopped it with her staff. "How annoying!" Toguro said as he focused back on Quaoar and Varuna, Hiei began to get up holding the area where Onikage had put his hand through him.

"Damn, i'll kill you for this!" he said focusing what powers he did have.

"Try all you want, you will not win." Onikage said smirking before Hiei vanished, Onikage suddenly recoiled as he felt several slashes from Hiei's sword run across his body, but to Hiei's suprise, he couldn't cut the demon up, granted there were numerous cuts and nicks, but nothing worse as Onikage laughed.

"Fool, i'm used to being cut by a sword, so unless you cut me harder you won't do anything, but I guess perhaps that is due to the fact you've been drained out of a lot of your power." Hiei growled before Onikage gave him a three combo triple kick to the head that sent him crashing into another wall. "Get up demon, i've only just begun!"

"Seems you stupid girls need a lesson in pain!" Toguro said as he sent out his fingers again, this time he was able to catch Varuna with them and forced her to the ground as the fingers stabbed through her skin holding her in place.

"Tyra!" Quaoar moved in to help her friend, but before she could she was caught by a stray finger which grabbed around her throat like a nose and began choking her, Onikage continued to pummel away on Hiei as Rei any Cammy began to feel helpless due to the situation as Elder Toguro still had Rei's Henshin rod, and Cammy was plained scared of how the two men were behaving.

"Let go of me now you pervert!" Tyra demanded, she tried to grab her battle axe, but it had been knocked too far from her to reach, she then began recoiling in pain as she could feel Toguro's fingers making their way up through her body and towards her heart.

"Stop...this..." Quaoar tried hard to get out of Toguro's grip, but it was too tight and she was losing air fast, however before either villian could do anything else, both stopped when they felt pressences coming.

"Seems we've got company coming, perhaps it's time we finish this off." Onikage said after kicking Hiei down into the dirt hard, he began to walk towards Rei and Cammy, with no alternative left Rei began to produce her own tailismans, but they wouldn't stop Onikage.

(**Song ends**)

"Hand me your children and we'll leave peacefully." he said.

"No, you won't take them!" she declared back standing before her sister and children, Onikage smiled.

"So be it." he said rearing back to kick her, only to be slammed in the back by an energy blast. "The hell!?" turning around he saw Yusuke was there, finger pointed in gun posistion.

"Next one's gonna blow you to peices pal!" Yusuke warned as Toguro suddenly felt cold ice covering his body forcing him to let go of Quaoar and drop Rei's henshin stick however his fingers were too deep inside Varuna to retract that when he tried too she got dragged along with him as he pulled his fingers out finally.

"What was that!?" he demanded shivering as the cold burned him, Sailor Sedna descended near them with a threatening gaze.

"If you two value your lives, then you'll withdraw now!" she demanded as other powers began to converge, Onikage simply smiled as he produced several black spheres and chunked them on the ground kicking up black smoke. "What the!?" there was too much smoke to see, but hearing was still viable.

"Hey what the!?" Cammy declared as she felt someone push her. "Oh no, Koori!" she called out as the smoke vanished, the only thing still there was a yellow portal that had somekind of archaic symbol inside it, Onikage, and Elder Toguro were gone, but so was Koori.

"Oh no, they took her!" Rei grabbed her rod and tried to get into the portal but Sedna stopped her.

"Hang on, we've gotta be careful this could be a trap. " she said as she launched her attack inside the portal, the symbol flashed as her attack was deflected, the portal then slowly closed. "This isn't good, they've sealed us off from wherever they went, Rei was on the verge of tears hearing this.

_**They had to have planned this well, but don't fret I know where they have gone.**_ the houou pathed to everyone.

"Where!?" Hiei demanded, standing up the black talisman finally released itself from him, and he could feel his powers coming back, but the pain needed to heal.

_**They have gone to Ken's world, unfortunitly something in that world was activated when they escaped so we can not enter and retrieve Koori until Ken finds what is blocking us.**_

Hearing this, Sedna tried to get into mental contact with Ken, but something was wrong as Quaoar and Yusuke helped up Varuna. "I can't contact Ken!" she said concerned.

_**Neither can I, it seems that something is causing him problems and he will have to contact us for a connection to be established.**_ Hiei didn't like where this was heading.

"So my daughter is in the world of that crazed brat and we can do nothing unless he happens to find her!" he growled, tempted to retort Hiei's words, Rei was overcome with emotions as she hugged Ryuuhei closely.

"Please Ken, please find her and protect her!" Rei sobbed while Cammy hugged her.

_What could be causing Ken problems I wonder...NO don't tell me it's the..._Sedna stopped while thinking. _The curse from GranDracmon.._

xxxxx

_**New York/Rooftops/XLR-08**_

As they emerged from a portal, Onikage spat hard while Elder Toguro landed, holding Koori in his arms, the baby was crying naturally due to being taken from her mother. "Please find a way to shut her up." Onikage said as he rubbed his back. "Damn those people were stronger than anticipated." Toguro nodded as he soon covered his ears by bending them.

"I warned you they were strong, as much as I hate him for killing me if they were able to beat my brother then they are strong." he replied. "So where do we head now!?"

"To my lord of course." however before he could move, he twitched as he felt five energies, two familiar, one vauge, and the other two were unknown to him. "Seems like they've come sooner than expected, let us deal with them first." with that Onikage lept off the roof they were on, Toguro rose an eyebrow before he too felt the energies and decided to follow, not caring how he was holding Koori.

xxxxx

_**New York/Streets/XLR-08**_

"I have no idea where i'm going..."Mikato muttered making the digimon and her companions sweatdrop and facefault as they reached another dead end alleyway, Ken stood up angrily.

"Tell me your lying or i'm gonna..." he stopped when he felt three jolts emerge from no where. "The fuck..." he looked back.

"What is it Ken?" asked Shizuka.

"I sense three unknown powers coming towards us, but the first two definitely seem hostile." he said taking up his digivice as sure enough, the two villians landed, Ken recognized Toguro instantly.

"Elder Toguro and..." when he saw the other figure, he almost did a double take, as did Mikato and Shizuka. "Onikage!?"

"No way, the scourge who assaulted our clan on Mei-oh's behalf!?" Mikato demanded, however the digimon noticed Koori in thier posestion.

"They've got a baby with them too!" said Liollmon.

"She's got green hair, and doesn't feel human." Ken looked at the child and felt another familiar vibe.

_She feels like Hiei, but why...don't tell me...could that be one of miss Rei's children!?_ he thought as tension mounted.

"You know me and Hiei boy? Why is that?!" Elder Toguro demanded before probing Ken's mind, he smirked abit when he found his answer. "So we're a TV show in this universe how amus..."he was cut off when he got whacked from behind by something in the head, too focused on Ken he was unfocused on four figures who appeared behind the two, unfortunitly this action caused him to drop Koori and Ken was quick to catch her, upon entering his arms, she stopped crying.

_Poor child._ he muttered in thought before looking at the four figures better, he recognized one of them as Onikage and Elder Toguro turned with faces full of stupor.

"Rapheal, hey man or er...turtle dude it's been a while." Rapheal recognized him as well.

"Yeah, it has Ken wasn't it." he said before Onikage did something he never thought he would do, facepalm.

"Ninja TURTLES! You must be kidding me!" he declared.

"That's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles freak face." said another one who had a yellow bandana covering his eyes, the other two had purple and blue respectively, the purple one was the one who had bashed Elder Toguro in the head with a bo staff.

"This is rediculious!" Elder Toguro said as he had finally recovered from Sedna's attacks. "Tonight I dine on Turtle soup!" Ken immediantly punched him hard while he wasn't looking and sent him flying, but something didn't feel right as he looked at his hands.

"What the...where is it!?" he demanded shaking abit, Mikato and Shizuka walked up.

"Where's what?!" they both asked.

"My digisoul charge isn't forming!?" Ken said shaking in fear. _Why can't I trigger it!? What's...don't tell me it's that curse again!?_

"Curse or not boy, you just made the biggest mistake of your life!" Elder Toguro declared as he shot out his fingers at Ken who quickly lept back to avoid them.

"He can stretch his body, how!?" asked the purple garbed turtle.

"Ask later Don, right now we've got a butt kicking to deliver." said Rapheal.

"These two are dangerous just as Master Splinter warned us, so be careful!" the blue garbed turtle said, Mikato and Shizuka became amazed at this.

"Wait, you all know Master Splinter, we came here to find him!" said Shizuka, before anymore words could be spoken, Onikage had enough.

"That's it, no more words, we fight now!" he declared charging the turtles as Elder Toguro ran after Ken and his companions.

**(Insert Song-Digimon Frontier ost-The Last Element)**

"Damn it, MetalGreymon release!" Ken yelled out calling out the giant mech digimon. "Stop this guy!" Elder Toguro was stupified by what he was seeing.

"What is..." he never got to finish.

"**Trident Arm!**" the giant yelled, slamming him into the ground hard causing him to spit up blood, due to the damage he had sustained from Sedna's attacks he couldn't move properly.

"We better get in on this too, Liollmon!" Mikato started.

"Bearmon, digivolve!" Shizuka finished, their digivices went off and thier partners grew.

"**Liollmon digivolve too Liamon!**" the bigger lion declared.

"**Bearmon digivolve too Grizzlymon!**" the bear did the same, Onikage stopped his charge on the turtles and glanced back.

"What creatures are these!?" he demanded.

"Digimon!" the three digimon declared before unleashing a triple tackle like move on him sending him flying, but he got back up.

"It doesn't matter what gets in my way, I will fufill my mission!" he declared as he charged again, setting his sights on the ninjas.

From up above on a rooftop a lone warrior watched the proceedings. "Seems like the Wildcat's gonna get to have some fun tonight." he smirked as down below the battle started anew.

(**Song ends**)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The fight continues with Koori's life in the balance, but when reinforcements arrive on both sides, who will be the victor?

Other than introducing my friends oc Wildcat (who will be formally introduced next chapter when he gets in on the brawl) it would seem Ken isn't able to use his digi-soul charge at the moment due to mental issues, and as for who that was at the beginning, it's gonna be a long time before we find out, and of course ET's back with a vengence too.

till next time peace out.


	7. Tenchu's Requiem:Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Slade, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon, and the Evo-lite Group. Darkstar,Kiva and Blazer belong to both myself and Darkstarj13, Wildcat Belongs to Darkstarj13,Titaniamon and her "Shift" forms, Ryuuhei, Koori, the dark entity, and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Well it's been a while (writers block and other issues.) but now it's time to continue.

**Tenchu's Requiem Chapter 3:**

**Strategic Withdrawls and Mind Calls!?**

_**New York Condemned Section/XLR-08**_

**(Insert Song-Samurai Pizza Cats Ost-Black Fight)**

Onikage growled as he charged forward. "Get out of my way!" he yelled attacking with rapid kicks, Leonardo, Michealangelo, and Rapheal were able to dodge his first wave of barrages, Donatello however wasn't as lucky as using a backspin kick Onikage sent him flying into a telephone pole nearby which split in two when he impacted against it, but that wasn't the only damage done.

"Don!" Rapheal called to his brother, Donatello was knocked out cold and if that wasn't enough to shock his brothers, the area where he had been kicked showed signs of being broken with small shell peices falling to the ground. "That's it, your mine wackbag!" Rapheal declared as he lept at Onikage in a frenzy like rage, Onikage couldn't help but smile as he dodged the turtles attacks.

"You are far too slow!" he said cockly dodging each blow without even counter attacking, until a throwing star wizzed by his head causing him to stop. "What the?!" Mikato had thrown the weapon at him which gave Rapheal enough time to shove both of his Sai into Onikage's flesh, however this only made the demon laugh. "Oh please, i'm used to being cut by steel, you'll have to do better than that!" he said as he grabbed Rapheal's arm's and proceeded to crush them making the turtle cringe in pain.

"Let him go now!" Leonardo declared running in, Onikage quickly preformed and overhead throw and sent Rapheal into Leonardo, the turtles crashed hard into the pavement.

**(Song ends)**

"Does he not feel pain at all!?" Shizuka wondered as the turtles got back up, Ken growled as Grizzlymon and Liamon prepared to charge in, but stopped when they saw someone leap off a nearby roof and land behind Onikage, he then tapped him on the shoulder.

"Scuse me." he said as Onikage turned around he got a hard right to the face which almost dislocated his head and sent him flying into a lightpost, which showed the figure who looked like a large humanoid cat dressed in a black suit with a yellow trim as Onikage righted his head and stood up.

"Ok who the hell are you!?" he demanded getting into a fighting stance as did the newcomer.

"Name's Wildcat, I got lost from my friends while on recon, saw this fighting and figured, why not jump in, looked like fun."

"Wildcat!?" Onikage spat blood out of his mouth. "You weird humans these days with your nicknames, and your costumes and your..." he got cut off again when Wildcat slammed him in the chest area with a high knee. _Such strong...physical..._ Onikage tried to think before falling again.

"First off don't quote abridged stuff, that's my job, secondly this isn't a costume!" he yelled as Onikage got up again.

"He's a meta human!" Mikato and Shizuka screamed out, abit freaked, Ken palmed his head at thier outburst.

"Human...er...meta human, you have made a very big mistake this night!" Onikage growled before powering up with a battle aura and instantainiously kicking Wildcat across the street hard into a building wall, part of which shattered from the impact. "Seems he was just all talk, stupid sneak attacks." he said before Wildcat started to stand, coughing up abit of blood he started laughing. "What the fuc...how are you still alive!?" Onikage demanded.

"You kicked me." Wildcat replied back getting back into a fighting posisition as an angry vein appeared atop Onikage's head.

"Yeah well...that was a...really hard kick!" he yelled running at Wildcat again and before long the two were at again, all of the others watching couldn't believe thier eyes as Wildcat kept up with Onikage who couldn't figure out why his attacks couldn't keep this "human" down. Ken however noticed something and pointed at the outfit he was wearing and how it was designed to have an X symbol on it.

"I think he is a member of the X-men...AGH!" Ken growled as a "finger" ran through the top of his left shoulder, since he was still holding Koori he couldn't defend himself properly, he dropped to his knees.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me!" Elder Toguro demanded as he had finally regenerated his body and was now back to normal. Mikato and Shizuka nodded to each other as thier digivices glowed as did thier partners.

**(Insert Song-Hellsing Ost-Strange Victory Act, Lotus Flower Theme)**

"**Liamon!**" the Lion digimon lept into the air.

"**Grizzlymon!**" The bear did the same and they headed towards each other.

"**DNA digivolve too...GrapLeomon!**" the fused digimon landed and glared a hole through Toguro who was still dumbfounded.

"What in the hell!?" he wasn't the only one, the recovering turtles who were being helped by Michealangelo as he was the only one still concious, as well as Onikage stopped breifly to see this. Although Onikage payed for it when Wildcat sent him flying with another hard right jab to the face.

"You god damn..." he was punched again before he could block, blood came spewing from his nose. "Stop cutting me ..." he got slugged again, a couple of teeth went flying. "Damn you to hell..." Wildcat then tackled him to the ground and continued punching in his face with hard blows while sitting on top of him.

"You sure seemed to talk big about not being effected by weapons, but you can still feel pain the old fashion way huh!?" Wildcat demanded, Onikage's eyes glowed black as despite all the pain to his head he managed to lift up Wildcat, leap into the air and piledrive him into the concrete hard, needless to say though his face was disfigured.

"How's he still able to stand after all that!?" Michealangelo wondered, but Wildcat got up again.

"This is getting rediculious!" Toguro demanded as he formed his right hand into a spear and sent it towards Wildcat, however it didn't even get halfway before it was intercepted by GrapLeomon who unleashed his move.

"_**Extreme Turbulence!**_" using the wind, Toguro's body was shot up into the sky by the tornado gust like forces, but that wasn't all as MetalGreymon came down with his claw arm glowing.

"_**Trident Arm!**_" he yelled this time smashing the demon through the street pavement into a crater, but it didn't stop and continued to pummel the demon unrelentlessly.

"Ken call him off, don't you think he's done enough!?" Shizuka asked, however Ken shook his head while holding Koori away so that she couldn't see what was going on.

"This guy isn't going to die easily, we need to subdue him long enough to come up with a plan to completely oblierate him!" he said before a noise of "stomping" was heard, walking down the street from the side Wildcat had been battling Onikage, a large mass of people, mostly black attired ninja's came towards them, but they weren't alone.

**(Song ends)**

Along with the ninja's there were several newcomers as well, an old man wearing robes and holding a large cane, a giant man welding a large pole weapon, a man who was dressed like a scientist, although he seemed to be wearing rollerskates, and was carrying a large puppet like doll on his back, a girl wearing a simple kimono with black hair, and finally a modertately sized adult clad in a brown ninja suit with some kind of wooden plague hanging from his neck.

"You took your sweet time getting here..." Onikage muttered as he pushed Wildcat back towards the others.

"It looks like you took quite the beating, what happened to your pride Onikage!" the tall man demanded slamming his pole into the ground.

"I think we need to withdraw, there's too many of them now." Leonardo said as Rapheal helped Donatello up, at that moment a large truck pulled up behind MetalGreymon, managing to to turn around without hitting the digimon, attop the veichle, rocket launchers were primed and ready to be fired at the enemy.

The backdoor of the truck opened up and from it came a man wearing a hockey mask, welding a hockey stick. "Let's go guys!" the newcomer said as a red haired woman was seen driving the truck.

"Casey's right we've gotta go!" The Ninja twins sighed and motioned for thier partners to regress to thier rookie forms, and were the first ones to enter the truck, the turtles followed with Michealanglo being last, Ken got on board next with Koori and finally Wildcat after a moment of reluctance, however before Casey could get back in or Ken could withdraw MetalGreymon, Toguro rose up from the pit he had been pounded into yet again.

"Is that guy immortal or something!?" Rapheal demanded.

"No he's just really hard to kill, come on!" Ken tried to pull Casey on board with his left arm, however Toguro sent out his fingers and they wrapped around Casey pulling him away from Ken.

"I'm feeling hungry!" he said as he opened his mouth wide, before Casey could say anything he was engulfed into Toguro's mouth, Ken immediantly turned to protect Koori from the sight as the others had to hold down the urges to puke at what they were seeing, the red haired girl at the front of the truck grew mad upon seeing this, Ken suddenly felt a sharp piercing pain in his chest area, from his heart...

_No...not again...not again!_ he paniced in his mind as his body shook slightly.

"Casey!" seeing as how the trucks front seats had a split between them, the woman quickly ran between them and tried to go out to stop what was taking place, however she was stopped by the turtles as Torguro finished his "lunch".

"April there's nothing we can now we've gotta go." Rapheal however didn't agree.

"I'll get Casey back if I have to gut this freak open!" he yelled leaping out of the truck, Ken sighed and handed Koori to Shizuka gently, he patted her head gently.

"I'll be back soon little one so don't cry." he said getting off the truck, the vibrations of his body getting worse. "Go on without us, we'll catch up!" he said holding his digivice B.A.X. firmly, the turtles nodded and closed the doors the truck which reved up and prepared to go, a dark aura started to form over Ken due to his anger towards Toguro for what he had just done, and the ninja's felt it.

"Oh no he's not..." they both muttered to themselves, and tempted to open the doors and look, they decided not to.

**(Insert Song-Dragonforce-Through the Fires and Flames.)**

"Thier escaping with the child of fire, don't let them..." Onikage was cut off when the missiles ontop of the truck were fired off at the "army" of ninja's causing bodies to fly from the impact while the elder man formed a barrier protecting him and his subordinates except for Onikage and Toguro who were too far ahead, the truck then took off as MetalGreymon let loose his own attack.

"_**Giga Destroyer!**_" Raining down lazers from above more ninja's went flying and this time Onikage and Toguro got caught in the blast as Ken's body continued to flare up.

"I will kill you all..." he said as a demonic grin formed on his face, Rapheal noticed Ken's demeanor had changed.

"Yo you ok there uh..." he backed away when Ken's aura flared higher and and two evil eyes appeared scaring all present.

"I sense nothing but pure malice and evil, what the hell is going on!?" Onikage demanded before Ken finally snapped, covered by a dark phoneix/dragon hybrid aura he lunged into Onikage and Toguro at the same time before slamming them back towards thier reinforcements, punching and kicking the shit out of them, and everyone else in sight at inhuman speeds.

"**WITH MY INHUMAN RAMPAGE I SHALL UNLEASH A SONIC FIRESTORM!**" The elder man among the villians amplified the barrier he had errected but it cracked under the pressure of the dark flames.

_Where are these dark flames coming from, thier power...even Mei-oh couldn't..._ the barrier then shattered as Ken spoke again before unleashing a large burst of power.

"**WITH THIS ULTRA BEATDOWN I SEND YOU TO THE VALLEY OF THE DAMNED, RAGH!**" Rapheal was glad the area they had been fighting in was full of condemned buildings, by the time the explosion Ken caused died down, nearly all the buildings were gone, most of the ninja's were gone, and Toguro and Onikage who had suprisingly survived along with the rest of the "bigger" newcomers, were currently on fire with purple flames tearing at their bodies like rabid dogs, Rapheal ran past them and found Ken was sprawled on the ground unconcious.

**(Song ends)**

"What the shell is going on!?" Rapheal wondered as MetalGreymon landed near them. "Ok I get it we need to go." taking Ken onto the dragons back, MetalGreymon took off into the sky police sirens could be heard as the villians sans Onikage and Toguro began to recover.

"What the hell was that power just now, such dark power..." the elder man said looking around and seeing that all of thier minions were gone before sighing when the sirens grew louder. "Oh right, the "new" lawbringers...we must go!" he said slamming his staff into the ground taking them away as the cops arrived...

xxxxx

_**Turtles Lair/XLR-08/Ten Minutes Later.**_

"I don't know what's worse, the fact that Casey got eaten by that one weirdo, or the fact that we've got a psycho with us." Rapheal said as Michealangelo was applying turtle wax to Donatello's broken shell area, Mikato and Shizuka were looking after Ken who was still outcold, along with Koori, and Leonardo and Splinter were trying to console April, Wildcat had found a place to sit down and was simply looking about.

"I can't believe how strong that other guy was, I mean what power." Donatello said as he cringed. "Heck look what he did to my shell."

"Relax buddy, just apply some wax and it'll be good as new." Michealangelo said as Ken began to stir, when he say up he held his head in pain.

"Someone wanna tell me what's going on?" he wondered, looking around, no one had an answer except for Rapheal who walked up, grabbed Ken by the color of his attire and held him high.

"Your joking, you nuked two blocks worth of buildings after going insane and you don't remember it, that's not funny kid!" he said before Ken's Digivice glowed and from it came Titaniamon who applied her sword to Rapheal's throat.

"Put him down turtle or lose your head, as if you haven't lost it enough already." she said, Rapheal dropped Ken and prepaired to take up arms but Splinter stopped him.

"My son please! This was not his fault, I have spoken with his friends and they told me he was cursed!" Rapheal was confused as was most of the others in the room.

"A curse!?" Wildcat asked. "I'm no expert, but curses generally don't involve giving someone powers akin to stuff you'd see in Dragonball Z." he said, Mikato and Shizuka sighed at this claim.

_If he only knew..._Mikato thought as Ken started to realise what had happened.

"Don't tell me...it happened again..." he said slowly falling to the ground shaking before pounding his hands into the ground. _GranDracmon I bet your loving this!_

"At least this time it happened in a good way I guess, no innocents got killed so we should be thankful for that." Shizuka said, Ken nodded, even so he didn't like it.

"By the way, don't you think it's time you contacted Sedna." Mikato asked, handing Koori to Ken, who became nervous at the mention, now more nervous as he had lost control twice.

"I don't know if that's a good..." Mikato cut him off and slapped him across the face.

"Look quit blaming yourself and do it you stupid emo!" Ken sweatdropped and nodded.

"Alright then." he closed his eyes and focused for a moment. _...Sedna...sister._

xxxxx

_**Shibuya Streets/YYDM-01**_

It had been two days since the attack at Rei's temple, due to what had transpired and who was involved, Koenma had made the Neo Spirit Detectives gaurd Rei's temple, but some of the senshi had opted to help out around the temple since Rei was still in a state of shock from what had transpired, as she made her way to the temple Karin Osaka stopped when she felt a familiar feeling.

"Ken..." she closed her eyes as well.

xxxxx

_**Astral Plane**_

"Ken is that you." she asked as Ken appeared before her, shaking and scared. "Why are you shaking and scared." Ken was reluctant to face her.

"First of all, I had a dream...you were in it, and you struck me down..." Karin gasped at this.

"But I would never do that, we're as close as siblings..." Ken stopped her.

"Someone else made you do it, a dark bird of somekind but it wasn't a phoenix that much I could tell." he said calming her down before changing the subject. "Listen sis, me and the ninja's got in a fight with the Elder Toguro brother and a demon known as Onikage." Karin's eyes rose.

"Really, were they carrying a young baby with them?" she asked, Ken nodded.

"Yes, a green haired baby girl, we don't know her name but the fact we sensed portions of hiei's energy as well as Sailor Mars energy coming from her, we suspect she's from your world." Karin smiled.

"She is...her name is Koori and Rei will be relieved when she finds out her daughters out of trouble." Ken sighed deeply.

"Hiei on the other hand will use it as an excuse to take my head, but then again maybe he should after what's been happening..." he then realised he spoke quicker than he thought.

"What do you mean?" Karin asked before finaly realizing Ken's attire was much different from before. "Come to think of it, why the new clothes?" Ken hung his head.

"You want to know...alright then." he proceeded to tell her everything, how his curse from GranDracmon had been activated, his parents were dead, Helena's starseed was lost and about the Evo-lites, Karin couldn't help but shed tears when she heard that Ken's parents had been murdered, not only that but when she heard about the curse and how it tormented him she walked up and hugged him tightly, which he returned.

"Thanks sis, i'm amazed you can stand a monster like me." he said hugging her back.

"Ken your not a monster, it's Grandracmon's fault you were cursed, and these Evo-lites sound pretty nasty as well." Ken nodded as they slowly let go of each other.

"You have no idea, so why can't you come and retreive Koori, these demons really want her badly..." he said, Karin sighed.

"Some kind of seal has been placed around your world, we can't seem to break it no matter how hard we try." Ken was suprised to hear this and mentally probed the area for a moment before realising she was right.

"Wonder who put that up, well rest assured we'll take care of her until we can find out what's causing the source of the barrier, hopefully as quick as possible, because I know Hiei's gonna want to kill me." he said sighing, but Karin giggled.

"Rei wouldn't let him do that." Ken nodded.

"Sis for now don't tell anyone of anything we spoke of except for the fact Koori is in our world, if others found out about my curse going off they might change thier minds about me and I'd rather not have to kill in self defense..." he said trailing off.

"I understand, but wait, even the Evo-lites?" she asked as Ken nodded.

"Yes, because I don't know what thier motives are and we shouldn't stir up more trouble than what we've already got now, if they move against us then feel free to mention them, but please don't otherwise." Karin nodded as thier mental link began to fade. "Should've payed the stupid virizon bill it seems, guess that's all the time we've got for now, tell miss rei I will make sure Koori is returned unharmed ok?" Karin nodded.

"I will, and Ken don't blame yourself for what's happened, none of it is your fault." she said as the "mental talk" ended.

xxxxx

_**Turtles Lair/XLR-08**_

"So how did it go Ken?" Mikato asked.

"Other than the fact Hiei's gonna probably kill me, pretty well..." he said as he let Titaniamon hold her for a moment, the child enjoyed the amazons gentle embrace.

"That's right, Koori here is one of Miss Rei and Hiei's children, Athenamon actually went and saw them not long after child birth and told us of them." While most of the others in the room were confused, Wildcat jumped up at this revelation.

"Whoa whoa whoa, that young baby, is the daughter of Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho, and Sailor Mars from Sailor Moon?" Ken nodded. "What kind of twisted world is that?" Titaniamon glared at him, but Ken waved it off.

"Let it go, I had the same reaction when I found out..." he then became serious. "It also seems that someone's put a barrier up around our world, so Sedna can't come and get her." this made everyone suspicious.

"A barrier, alternate worlds...this all sounds." Donatello was cut off.

"Sounds cool Donny, but right now we've got more important things to worry about, like getting Casey back." Michealanglo said, Rapheal and Leonardo looked at each other for a moment.

"Mikey being serious for once?" Leonardo asked.

"It's the end of the world." Rapheal replied, Mikato and Shizuka couldn't help but laugh as Splinter walked up to them.

"I need to speak with the two of you regarding your clans sword, come we have much to discuss." the humanoid rat lead them to a private chamber as everyone else looked at April who had been quiet the whole time.

"We can get him back you know." Ken said to April. "If we can hit that freak hard enough in the gut section he should cough him up." April looked up.

"You know this will...work?" Ken nodded although he himself had to admit it was more theory than proof.

_That worked in dragonball...and i'm guessing the Kai verse since they got Sonja back from Virus...it's gotta work._ he thought before his digivice began beeping again, this time a small beam of light shot from it to a nearby computer, upon which a message was displayed which Donatello read.

"Come to the digital world, we need to talk Kensuke Rainer, my name is Gankoomon, trust me and come now." Ken sighed.

"Gankoomon?" he wondered as a voice spoke from inside his digivice.

"He's the latest of the royal knights, I wonder what he wants with us." said Shoutmon. Ken sighed.

"So now they finally have 12, one more and they'll have em all completed." tapping in buttons on his Digi-vice he opened a digital gate.

"A portal!?" Donatello wondered looking at it.

"Something like that." Ken replied. "Look out for my friends cause i'll be back." he said as he, and Titaniamon holding Koori prepared to enter the gate.

"Your taking her with you." Wildcat asked, Ken Shrugged.

"Why not, she'll be safer in the digital world with us than out here." Ken said.

"Heh you are one crazy babysitter, have fun with that dude." Ken glared at the turtle.

_Your going to pay for that one dude... _with that thought the three entered the gate and it closed.

"Take your time terminator." Mikey said earning him a whap from Rapheal, at this moment Wildcat motioned for everyone to come see something as something had appeared on the TV's, one it was an image of the sky becoming dark due to a lazer being emitted from a tall building. "What in the world?! Tengu Shredder much!"

"I'm guessing those other ninja's are still looking for us and the girl, and this is a call out." said Leonardo.

"Well she's gone to the digital world."Donatello spoke.

"Meaning we get to hold down the fort until they return." Wildcat said. "Until I find out where my recon team is, i've got your backs." The turtles nodded and prepared for battle once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Splitting up the Turtles, Wildcat, and the Ninja twins each face challenging foes, Ken arrives in a new section of the digital world where he meets Gankoomon, but what does this digimon want? More next time.

Darkstar I hope I portrayed Wildcat ok, if anyone got the references when Ken snapped as to what he was referring too then I salute you^^

Until next time peace out.


	8. Tenchu's Requiem Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Slade, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon, and the Evo-lite Group. Darkstar,Kiva and Blazer belong to both myself and Darkstarj13, Wildcat Belongs to Darkstarj13,Titaniamon and her "Shift" forms, Ryuuhei, Koori, the dark entity, and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Thanks to Kanius and Darkstar for imput in this chapters upbringing^_^

**Tenchu's Requiem Chapter 4:**

**The Spirit of War, Darkness Galore!**

_**Turtles Lair/XLR-08**_

Having finished thier talk with Master Splinter, Mikato and Shizuka exited his chambers, and sure enough thier digimon walked up as they palmed thier heads. "Where did Ken go?" Mikato asked.

"He was called to the digital world by someone named Gankoomon." said Liollmon.

"Who's that?" wondered Shizuka as Mikato went to get some tools.

"All we know about him is that he is a new royal knight, other than that, we don't know anything else..." Bearmon said sighing as the Turtles also finished gearing up as did April.

"Did he take Koori with him?" Shizuka asked, Wildcat nodded as he too prepared to head back out.

"Yeah he and that scary amazon chick went too, but we've got our own battlefield to go to, those dark ninja's are calling us out it seems." he said pointing to the turtles TV screens, Splinter narrowed his eyes at the sight.

"What do they intend to do, this is just what the Tengu Shredder tried to do." Leonardo sighed.

"I don't think it's as bad, from what Donatello could make out it seems thier errecting a barrier around the city to prevent us from leaving and anyone outside from getting in." Splinter nodded.

"Then we best go and stop them." he said as Donatello struggled to get up as his shell was still in pain, Splinter forced him to sit back down at his desk. "Your staying my son, i'll go in your place." Rapheal nodded.

"Sensei's got a point donny, you took it bad out there, these guys seem alot worse than the people we faught at the battle nexus." Michealangelo jumped up proudly.

"Which I won!?" Leo, Raph, and Don all palmed thier heads.

"Let's go before I get the urge to beat up Mikey before beating up the badguys and uh...whoa April!?" April had Casey's mask on as well as a hockeystick, but she didn't say anything as they loaded thier transport battleshell for action.

"I think she's mad..." Mikey said.

"Thank you captain obvious..." Wildcat muttered as they all boarded the battleshell and headed out of the lair.

"Good Luck guys..." Donatello said as he sat down to monitor progress from his computer.

xxxxxx

_**Dark Lair/?**_

"Geez you two look pathetic." said the elder man as he looked through a portal. "Seems our target has gone to this..."Digital world"... he said.

"Shut up Tenrai, you may have had me on a leash before, but now things are different!" Onikage barked as he tried to readjust his head. "I will kill the one known as Wildcat, for he has made the biggest mistake ever this day!" the others sighed.

"What of the two Azuma descendants!? We can't ignore them!" said the man wearing a brown/black ninja gi, the girl next to him spoke.

"We won't of that I can asure you!" she said holding talismans in her hands.

"Enough, I will try to open a gateway to this digital world to send at least one of us through, the rest of you need to go out and hold off the enemy, I do not know how long it will take for them to locate Dr. Kimira and his "barrier" machine.

"Who's going to go to the digital world then?" asked the tall man welding a pole.

"I will." Elder Toguro said speaking up. "I won't let these digimon or thier bastard leader insult me anymore than they have." Tenrai nodded.

"Very well, the rest of you need to head out!" and with that they vanished quickly as Tenrai held up his staff and began trying to connect to the digital world.

xxxxxx

_**Digital World/Uknown Dominion/XLR-08**_

_Wow this place really does look different..._ Ken thought as he, Titaniamon who was holding Koori looked around thier surroundings, They had no idea where they were, but it was nice with cut like grass all around, almost like a golf course with mountains in the distance and small lakes and ponds here and there.

"Welcome to the new SECTOR!" said a voice that got high pitched and angry towards the end of his words, turning around they saw four new digimon standing before them that Ken have never seen, the first was a four legged creature with spikes all over his back, the second two looked identical except one was in white, and the other was all black, they were essentially nuns, the white one carrying a staff, and the black one carrying two pistols, but the last digimon, the one who had spoken was a large tall humanoid digmon who was clad in black with a white cape, he had red hair and above him breifly was a large flame like ghost spirit that hovered over him. "Thank you for GRACIOUSLY accepting my invite PUNK!" Ken sweatdropped heavily as upon looking into the newcomers eyes, he could tell that either the digimon hadn't been sleeping or he had been drinking alot due to how his eyes looked, one of them almost seemed to pop out when he spoke.

"Ok...your Gankoomon i'm guessing? _Holy shit this aura, this guy's packing power._ Ken thought nervously.

"OF course, and you must be KEN, the chicken SHIT who lost his RESOLVE after letting a small CURSE get to him!" Ken sweatdropped as Titaniamon glared at him.

"GranDracmon's curse was far from small..." The black sistermon cocked one of her two guns in response.

"Let me be the judge of that." Ken held up his digivice B.A.X, from it came JetSliphymon, Sparrowmon, and CyberBeelzemon. "What the!?"

"You wanna talk firepower little girl!?" this however did not amuse Gankoomon who suddenly blurred forward and knocked CyberBeelzemon unconcious with a gut punch forcing him back into the digivice B.A.X.

"I'm not fighting your FLUNKIES Kenny, i'm gonnna BREAK you until you get your SPINE back in ORDER!" he said lunging to tackle Ken to the ground, he succeeded and the two began hitting each other with hard blows, making all the digimon sweatdrop.

"Shouldn't we stop them Sistermon Blanc?" the small digimon asked as the white nun had sat down and had a tea cup in her hands.

"I'd much rather get acquainted with our new friends, especially that tiny human girl, i've never seen one." the black nun facepalmed as everyone else sweatdropped.

"Sis we need to be helping Gankoomon!" she said waving her pistols around.

"Sistermon Noir, haven't I always told you violence is not the answer?" Koori began crying when the sounds of battle in the background, Sistermon Blanc motioned for Titaniamon to bring her forward, when Titaniamon handed her to Sistermon Blanc she stopped crying in the nun's gentle embrace. "She's so so adorable." she motioned for Sistermon Noir to do something which made her sigh.

"You honestly want me to get her something to eat? Fine but your doing it next time i'll be right back." she said vanishing.

"Where did she go?" Sparrowmon asked, however another problem had arisen, Ken and Gankoomon were gone as well.

"Where did Ken and Gankoomon disappear too?" wondered JetSliphymon, Titaniamon sighed and stood up. "Watch over her, i'll go look for them." she said heading off...

xxxxx

_**Pit Dominion/Digital World/XLR-08**_

**(Insert Song-Nickelback-This Means War)**

Ken coughed up blood as he went flying through a boulder before crashing into a pit, a large black pit filled with stones which only hurt him more cutting him open in various places. "Again...fucking hell..." he muttered as he struggled to stand as Gankoomon landed in front of him.

"Gotta SAY kid, YOUR NOT IMPRESSING ME!" he said as he tossed Ken back towards a wall hard, before grabbing him by the neck. "WHY the HELL are you HESITATING!" Ken's eyes widened enough for him to kick Gankoomon in the balls, but this only made him cringe for a moment before grinning. "YES! Kick me in the JIMMY all you want, it won't WORK!" he said smashing Ken into another boulder before slamming him into another wall allowing his body to drop to the ground. "OH come ON!" he said picking up another boulder and prepared to smash it down on Ken, but before he could the boulder was cut in half, Gankoomon turned and saw Titaniamon there, her sword at his throat.

"You said you were going to help him, beating someone to near death isn't exactly what I would call help." she said kicking him hard in the chest, but this only made him smile.

"Ah yes, I remember YOU now, your one of Athenamon's little GIRLS aren't YOU!" he said, poping his neck, Titaniamon became confused upon hearing this.

"What are you talking about?!" she demanded, Gankoomon grinned.

"She never told you!? She was supposed to JOIN the Knights, but NO, instead she let the FUCKING FAGGOT Crusadermon, LoadKnightmon, WHATEVER you wanna call it TRANSVESTITEMON!" take her place, something I STILL think was a BAD idea. Then OMEGAMON, kicks my best FRIEND Examon out of the Knights for NOT OBEYING the stupid RULES, So I LEFT as well, went looking for Examon, and due to some stupid time space anomally, ENDED UP HERE!" he yelled lunging at her, but she dodged. "Wonderful, I guess your SKILLS in COMBAT must come from the fact that ATHENAMON wears the FUCKING PANTS due to being married to OMEGAMON!" This struck a nerve in Titaniamon and the two ran each other and an explosion kicked up.

_Titaniamon don't...your not gonna be able to beat...someone like that._ Ken thought as he looked at his hands and began to stand slowly, but he then began pounding his hands into the ground. _Come on damn DIGISOUL! ACTIVATE!_

**(Song ends)**

xxxxxx

_**New York/Human World/XLR-08**_

"So how are we gonna do this exactly?" asked Mikato as they had gotten out of the battle shell and had split into groups.

"We're going to the museum remember sis? The others will take on the enemies and distract them as well as bring down the barricade around the city." said Shizuka as their partners ran alongside them, however as fate would have it when they got to the museum entrance, the woman wearing the small kimono and talismans was waiting for them.

"I am Kagura, one of the lords of darkness, I can not let you pass!" she said as she used her talismans to summon a large spiritual fox behind her.

"We don't have time for this!" Shizuka demanded as thier partners digivolved into thier champion forms, and then into GrapLeomon.

"So your beasts combined against mine, should be fun." Kagura remarked as Mikato smiled as they drew thier weapons.

"Who said your not joining in!" she replied as they lept at her, as she gripped more talismans to defend herself.

xxxxxx

_**Barrier Machine Location/XLR-08**_

"Ok who is this wackbag!?" Rapheal demanded as he Mikey stood before the scientist garbed man who had a large doll in a bucket strapped to his back, near the doctor was an archaic built machine which was producing the barrier around the city shooting a beam into the sky.

**(Insert Song-Blow Me Away-Breaking Benjamin)**

"You freaks will address me as Dr. Kimira, and this is my pet Mahime!" the doll began unloading bullets as the two ninja's dodged them.

"This's guys insane!" Mikey yelled as he lept around from the bullet barage, Raph facepalmed as he ducked behind a wall.

"Well this is just great." Raph muttered. "We gotta take him out and then that machine, but how!" he wondered.

xxxxxx

_**Two Buildings Away**_

Wildcat watched as "Onikage" hit the ground with a sick thud before turning back into the brown and black clad ninja. "Intresting trick, but I knew that wasn't you." he said turning to face the real Onikage who's face was still messed up abit.

"How did you know it was Hyaukabake?" he asked, Wildcat pointed at his nose.

"The smell was off, i'm gonna wager a guess that you want another round with me, even though I can't tell through your ugly face." Onikage growled.

"You will pay for that one!" he yelled leaping into a jump kick, but something felt off as Wildcat easily caught him in midflight with a tackle knocking him to the ground before applying a grappling hold which he was quick to get out off, he then looked at his hands. _My strength...wait don't even tell me!?_

xxxxx

_**Four Buildings Away**_

Not far from where Onikage was engaging Wildcat, Leonardo, April and Splinter found themselves against the pole armed man who smirked and pushed April back knocking her out after her weapon broke off the man's skin. "You will not conquere Ganda of the dark lords with anger like that woman!" he said as Leonardo prepared to engage him, Splinter stopped him.

"No my son, let me handle this one! Take Miss O Neil to recover!" he demanded.

"Yes Sensei." Leonardo said carrying her away, Ganda looked amused, but he didn't take his eyes off Splinter for a moment.

"I'll give you courage "rat" you don't look it, but your eyes show that of a warrior, now come at me!" he demanded swinging his large staff around at Splinter, but the strikes were dodged, easily before Gandy found himself getting wacked in the face hard as Splinter was on his head. "Get off me!" he demanded before swinging the staff towards his head, not realising he had been tricked as Splinter lept off...

xxxxxx

_**Pit Dominion/Digital World/XLR-08**_

**(insert song shift-Rob Zombie-Superbeast)**

"**Tekken SEISAI!**" Gankoomon yelled as he put all of his energy into a punch that sent Titaniamon flying into a wall, dropping her weapon as this happened. "NOW your not so BIG AND BAD ARE YOU!" he yelled as he suddenly felt something run through his chest area, turning around Ken, bloodied and battered up had shoved his Heaven's Sword through the Knights Torso. "You HAVE GOT to be KIDDING ME!" he yelled before turning and kicking Ken into a far wall once more, before letting loose a yell as the fire spirit above him began glowing. "**JISHIN! KAMINARI! KAJI! OYAJI!**" with unexpected rage and fury a large power surge erupted down from the sky and tore into Ken hard causing him to fall back again smoking and black. "YOU PISSANT!" Gankoomon picked Ken up and began pounding him in the face repeatedly.

"STOP IT!" Titaniamon demanded as she tried to pull herself out of the wall.

"NO WAY I'M HAVING TOO MUCH FUCKING FUN NOW!, FIRST I KILL HIM FOR NOT GETTING OVER HIMSELF THEN YOUR NEXT!" Upon hearing this declaration, Ken's eyes snapped open and, his teeth gritted as the area around both of them began to shake causing Gankoomon to let go of Ken when a sudden surge of power forced him too.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD AND ALL THAT IS HOLY, STOP SHOUTING YOU PRICK!"Ken punched Gankoomon so hard it broke his arms when he tried to defend himself, glowing Ken became Tsukuyomimon, formed the arm cannon and then shoved it into Gankoomon's mouth while he was realing from the punch as Ken's digisoul flared up high into the sky. "EAT HARCONEN!" he yelled letting loose a blast from it blowing Gankoomon's head clean off and causing the warrior to yell out in pain before vanishing. "Fucking bastard..." Ken said dropping to his knees as he grabbed Titaniamon's sword and handed it to her after she got out of the wall indention. "At least your safe now, you don't gotta marry that scumbag." Titaniamon sweatdropped abit.

"Is that why you got angry just now? Ken when an amazoness digimon is partnered with a human they no longer adhere to the amazon code." Ken was the one to sweatdrop this time, in plain embarrisment before he felt something leap onto his face.

"I"m not CLOSE to BEING DONE WITH YOU!" the voice yelled as Ken struggled about attempting to pry off what was on his face, finally doing so he found himself being glared at by a Starmon, but not the one he was used too, this one was much smaller and colored like a star, he even had sunglass like eyes. "What, you think just because YOU REGRESSED me to a Champion, means I'll stop, HELL NO!" Ken sighed as several small silver digimon appeared in droves.

"I don't think so..." Ken said holding out his digivice...

**(Song ends)**

_**~FIve Minutes Later~**_

Starmon and his Pickmon army layed flat on the ground in complete pain as Ken now back to normal, but still brusied, bloody and battered recalled his partners before forming a capture ring around Starmon and capturing it. "Do not fuck with me..." he muttered before almost collapsing, Titaniamon catching him before he fell. "Geez, that guy was a total psycho..." Ken muttered as Titaniamon helped him out of the pit.

"I know..." she said, turning her head abit in shame that she couldn't stand up to him after he had insulted her queen and tried to kill Ken.

"Hey now, don't get all discouraged, it wasn't your fault." Ken said waving his hands to try and aliviate the situation, before Titaniamon could reply, a scream was heard from the direction of the other digimon. "What was that!?"

xxxxx

_**Uknown Dominion/XLR-08**_

What it was, was Elder Toguro who had finally gotten into the digital world with the help of Tenrai, however he wasn't expecting such resistance from the digimon, suprisingly the two Sistermon more than anything else as they kept him on his toes. "What kind of nuns are you!?" he demanded as he barreled over in pain. _Why can I not read thier minds, this would be so much easier...those two nun's weapons must be blessed, which is cursed for demons like myself._ he thought before dodging an incoming wind barrage strike from JetSliphymon, Sparrowmon held onto Koori while Huckmon tried to remain out of the way. "Give me the child and i'll spare you all!"

"We don't believe you!" Sistermon Blanc said before spnning her weapon. "**Divine Peirce!**" she said thrusting her lance at Elder Toguro's arm which was being stretched up towards Sparrowmon, his arm was snapped in half.

"**Mickey Bullet!**" Using her guns, Sistermon Noir unloaded bullets into Elder Toguro hard each one hurting like hell as Titaniamon and Ken returned. "Whoa, what happened to you two, and where's Gankoomon!?" she demanded, this distraction allowed Elder Toguro to once again make an attempt to grab Koori, and this time he was successful. "Yes!" he called out unkowning that Ken was charging at him with his fist rared back, the digital particles had returned showing he had control over his digisoul once again despite being bloodied. "Oh no..."

"Suck it!" he yelled punching Elder Toguro hard forcing him to let go of Koori, but Ken was fortunite enough to catch her before she hit the ground, only for Elder Toguro to throw out one of his fingers which tore through his shoulder again. "I'm not giving her up to you, you freak!"

"If you don't want to be disected you will, your in no clear shape to defend her and..." he stopped when a familiar purple glow surrounded Ken's body, but as if acting as a trigger, Koori's body also glowed. "What the!?"

And then it happened, a burst of blue fire erupted from the small child around the area, Ken instinctively recalled his digimon into his digivice, but the two sistermon and huckmon were also pulled in as the fire spread, although it didn't seem to do any harm to Ken, when the fire hit Elder Toguro he began rolling around badly, as if experiancing a bad case of deja vu. "AH PUT IT OUT, IT BURNS!" as for Ken, he felt something...leaving his body, looking back dark energies began to leap out of his body until nothing was left to "Seep" out.

_My Curse...it's gone! She purified it!?_ he wondered as the fires died down, when they did he also noticed his body had been healed by the flames, until he felt something slam into his head, Elder Toguro had formed his arm into a drill and shot it at Ken, while it did knock Ken down for a moment, allowing him to grab Koori who was asleep, he noticed there was no blood or anything this time.

_What is going on here, first my mind powers are gone...do not tell me..._he looked down at Koori in shock. "Could those fires be...negating my powers..." seeing that Ken was already stirring, Elder Toguro made his exit back through the nearby portal he had come from, when Ken woke up, he was none too happy.

"Son of..."he looked around until his digivice went off, showing that the sistermon were inside.

"He's taken the child back to your world, we must go after him quickly!" Sistermon Blanc declared, Ken nodded and opened a digital gate.

xxxxxx

_**Dark Lair/?**_

"Well done Elder Toguro, you may not be so useless after all!" Tenrai remarked as the portal closed, growling and focusing as hard as he could, he formed a drill like weapon on his arm and peirced through Tenrai with it, killing him.

"Fool, don't talk down to me!" he yelled as he headed out. "Now to meet with Onikage and end this nonsense!"

xxxxx

_**Turtles Lair/XLR-08**_

"Whoa your back!?" Donatello noted as Ken came through the portal and looked at him.

"Is there any transportation left I can use, i've gotta go after them." Donatello looked around.

"All that's left for one person is our shell cycles and I don't think Raph would want anyone touching them, besides do you have a liscense..." he stopped when Ken suddenly felt and looked bigger than him.

"You wanna live to see the next sunrise? No I don't have a liscense, screw the rules and hand me the keys damn it!" Donny willing did so, and Ken located and hopped onto the aformentioned morotcycle. "My kingdom for a duel runner!" he said gunning the engine. "CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!" he yelled blaring out of the lair on the bike and tearing into the streets.

"Card Games on Motorcycles? I don't get it..." Donny said rubbing his head, though what he would get is what Rapheal would do when he found out his bike was gone.

xxxxxx

_**New York Musuem Entrance/XLR-08**_

The battle between Kagura and the ninja twins had raged on for quite some time, GrapLeomon was also beginning to tire out as he could easily defeat the spiritual fox that Kagura had summoned, but it would heal not long after. "GrapLeomon's getting tired, we've got to finish this!" said Shizuka producing smoke bombs which they tossed at Kagura, however she wasn't phazed.

"Oh please you don't think..." however at the same time Mikato threw some of her small pellets she had used before during the three way BanchoLeomon battle and Kagura was soon covered in paint. "I can't..." she never got to finish as her throat was slit and she disolved into dust, the spirtual fox GrapLeomon had been fighting vanished as well.

"There now come on sis!" Mikato said as they entered the museum, and after a few minutes of serching found the storage room where Splinter had told them thier clans sword was located, and there it was on an alter. "Alright we got it!" Mikato said picking it up, but when she did, the room illuminated with light blinding them both for a moment before they turned and saw a tall man with whitish/silver hair in black ninja garb looking at them with peircing eyes.

"Greetings descedants of the Azuma, I am Rikamaru..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After having a talk with thier ancestor, the twins head off to confront Mei-oh, along with a renewed Ken as the others finish thier battles, next time is endgame lol.

Me and Kanius discussed the nature of the amazoness code, it makes sense that if an amazoness digimon is somehow partnered with a human, then they are omitted from thier code since defeat is to likely be expected at some point by a stronger foe.

Gankoomon's personality is based off two characters from MTV related shows combined into one entity, and also shows how "independant" he is compared to the other knights, but don't worry he's not done yet...

One thing that is done however is Ken's Curse, Koori's azure flames have burned it away completely so now he's back to kick some ass.

Though don't think she healed all of his pain, I get the feeling once the adrenaline rush wares off..major pain...

Next chapter is the finale before Accel Stream Season 2 begins, until then peace out.


	9. Tenchu's Requiem Finale

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Slade, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon, and the Evo-lite Group. Darkstar,Kiva and Blazer belong to both myself and Darkstarj13, Wildcat Belongs to Darkstarj13,Titaniamon and her "Shift" forms, Ryuuhei, Koori, the dark entity, and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

There will be will be a marvel character cameo'ing in this chapter, as well as some "old friends" lol.

**Tenchu's Requiem Finale:**

**To the Future! Go Dramon X!**

_**Museum/XLR-08**_

"Hold on your our ancestor?" a dumbfounded Mikato asked the spirit standing before them, he nodded.

"Yes I am, I am proud to see that you two carry on our traditions, but there is something you should know about our clans sword..." Shizuka looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well the turtles master Splinter did mention to us that, this blade was fused with Mei-oh's sword was it not?" Rikamaru nodded, abit suprised that the ninja's knew this.

"Yes, long ago I faught a battle with a mad man calling himself , his stranges inventions damaged my sword, in an attempt to repair it back to full spiritual power, I had no choice but to use the steel from Mei-oh's sword." Mikato became nervous at this.

"So wait, does that mean that this sword is evil?" she asked, Rikamaru shook his head.

"Not necessarly, good and evil are two sides of the same coin, I used the sword in my following battles so don't fret, but do not try to rely on the on the sword alone or your upcoming battle...will fail." with that he vanished.

"What on earth did he mean?" wondered Mikato.

"We'll have to dwell on it later, something's going on outside sis." Shizuka noted as tremors began to occur, running outside the two saw that the barrier around the city was dissapearing revealing the night sky. "I guess they got the barrier down."

xxxxx

_**Rooftop/XLR-08**_

Rapheal couldn't help but palm his head as he watched fry under his own barrier machine which exploded turning the crazed scientist to dust. "Your plan worked abit too well Mikey, getting him to run into his own machine guns blazing is nice and all but..." the machine exploded.

"Hey whatever works right, besides I think that guy spent way too much time in isolation if he thought playing with dolls was a good thing." Mikey retorted. "I wonder how the others are holding up?"

xxxxx

_**Seperate Rooftop/XLR-08**_

Ganda growled as he saw the explosion from 's machine, he had also felt the life forces of several of his comrades vanish as well. "This is rediculious!" he growled as he as Splinter continued to avaid his attacks, for ten minutes now the master rat had not gotten tired at all. "What do I have to do to stop you rodent!" he demanded before preparing to strike again, not knowing that somekind of white goo like liquid which took on the shape of a spider-web had latched itself onto the pole preventing him from swinging it again. "What the!? Where did that come from!?" Splinter took advantage of the distraction and kicked a soft spot in Ganda's chest knocking him back onto the buildings ground, Ganda sat up for a moment before growling and then to Splinter's suprise smiling. "Your really something you know that." he said slowly getting up.

"What do you mean?" Splinter asked as Ganda produced a large grenade.

"I don't know where that large spider web came from, but you would've bested me without it, and as a prideful warrior..." he activated the grenade and lept off the building. "I can not accept defeat!" Splinter watched in shock as Ganda cleared the roof and exploded about halfway down to the street, sand being the only thing to hit the pavement.

"Somehow, I think his pride wasn't the issue." another voice said causing Splinter to turn around only to see a man wearing a red and blue suit with black stripes "swinging" off into the distances from building to building using similar "spider" webs. Splinter sighed and collected his walked stick.

"This madness must stop." he muttered.

xxxxx

_**Streets/XLR-08**_

Onikage and Wildcat continued to fight each other having taken the fight off of a building roof and into the empty streets, but to Onikage's displeasure, he could feel his power weaking with each hit. "Stay still!" he muttered as Wildcat continued to pummel him hard before grappling him while putting both legs under his neck in a triangular fashion. "Dam..." Onikage couldn't finish as he could feel his air supply being depleated rapidly.

"How do you like the Hell's Gate!?" Wildcat asked before he felt something grab him by the neck forcing him to let go. "What the!?" it was Elder Toguro who still had a sleeping Koori in his other arm as he tossed Wildcat into a nearby building wall.

"Get it the hell together, where are we summoning your lord?" he demanded at Onikage who stood up coughing out black blood.

"Follow me!" he muttered as Wildcat stood up seemingly unfazed as the two hurried off.

"Oh come on that is..." he stopped when Ken pass by him on Rapheal's bike. "Altair on a motorcycle!?" he wondered before a new voice called to him.

"Bout time we found you Wildcat, that barrier made Xavior nervous." up above, three silouetted figures appeared as Wildcat smiled.

"It's a long story, so what about the target!?" he asked up at them.

"The professor wants us to return to the mansion, our mission here is done." said another, Wildcat nodded.

"Alright then i'll meet you all at the randevous point." the three nodded and vanished, Wildcat then headed after them, as he did he stopped breifly when he thought he saw a man, with a large dark cat on his shoulders walk by him. "Huh, cool dude."

"Darkstar...was that person?" the "cat" asked, Darkstar waved it off.

"A total badass created by a badass no doubt my friend." he said smiling before heading off.

xxxxxx

_**Central Park/XLR-08**_

"Will you hurry this up!?" Elder Toguro demanded as Onikage drew a ruin into the ground's soil with his own blood.

"This takes time!" the demon retorted, but he soon completed this and a portal formed. "There, all we need now..." some shuriken impacted into his shoulders.

"Is to give it up!" Mikato, Shizuka and GrapLeomon landed near them, Onikage growled but when he turned around he saw that the turtles, April, and Splinter had cut him off.

"So you freaks still want some!" Elder Toguro snapped as Leonardo noticed Koori in his arms.

"Be careful he's got a hostage!" he called out, Mikato growled as she gripped the sword.

"Great, looks like Ken blew it!" she muttered taking the blade from it's sheath, not realising that upon doing so she felt a sharp pain run through her wrists. "What the!?" she muttered as blood started to flow, Onikage laughed at this.

"Just like Rikamaru, you think just anyone can weld Izayoi with my master's sword's steel and power flowing through it! Now give me the child!" he demanded to Elder Toguro who complied while making sure no one would try anything, holding Koori's body up to the portal, her blue flames appeared again breifly, but before they could burn the demon ninja they were sucked into the portal to create a perfect opening out from which came a large tall man wearing archaic yellow robes and hakata style pants. "Welcome lord Mei-oh!"

"Ah Onikage...finally now I can..." he was cut off when all around the park, tv screens and other monitors all lit up, a haunting chorus of children whispering lifted through the air...

_~Did you hear the one about the man who can't be destroyed?~_

_~He was buried alive.~_

_~He was set on fire.~_

_~They carried him away.~_

_~But he keeps...coming...back.~_

_~Don't be afraid.~_

_~Be terrified.~_

"Someone wanna tell me what's going on!?" Mei-oh demanded, before all senses present went on alert, something was coming...

~_Did you hear that?~_

_~Did you feel that?~_

_~Did you see that?~_

_~Prepare yourselves.~_

"What is going on, where is the owner of this power!?" Elder Toguro demanded, sweating bullets. _Not even that damned spirit detective had this much power. _he thought as the chourus picked up.

~_As I lay me down to sleep.~_

_~I pray my soul is mine to keep.~_

_~And never step outside this bed.~_

_~Never.~_

_~Into all evil...now back from the dead.~_

The sound of something being smashed went off

_~He's here~_

_~Are you scared~_ called a different voice as the reving of an engine was heard.

"That sounds like my bike!?" Rapheal declared...

**(Insert Song-Kid Rock-American Bad Ass)**

Sure enough, from one of the park entrances, Ken was coming in full speed on Rapheal's motorcycle, with no intention of stopping he lept off the bike as it plowed into Mei-oh knocking him through a tree or two before crashing into a rock hard, as he came down towards Elder Toguro with his arm cocked back energy and digi-soul flowing from it.

"**Shoryuken!**" Elder Toguro got the world's biggest gut check punch from the momentum Ken had come in from, this caused him to stagger around abit in pure contortion before he was forced to "barf" up the contents of his stomuch, along with a puke covered Casey Jones, April was happy that her boyfriend was safe, but the suprises were far from over. "**Digisoul Charge, Ascention!**" Veemon appeared and fused with Ken, becoming Dramon X once again, however GrapLeomon noted something was different as the fused warrior hit the ground.

"Can you two feel that power output, he's even stronger now in that form than he was before!" he said, the twins looked at Dramon X as he landed, and sure enough their partner was right as in the blink of an eye, he took Koori from Onikage and then kicked the demon into the sky with a shot to the balls.

"The badass is back in town motherfuckers!" Dramon X declared as Onikage crashed down into the ground hard, Elder Toguro who had finally recovered himself from puking was still scared stiff at what he was witnessing, but Mei-oh was far from impressed.

"Feh, I am the king of hell itself, you dare to challenge me!?" Dramon X lobbed off one of his arms. "What the!?" he growled and motioned towards Mikato who was still holding the Izayoi. "Return to me Shichishito!" the Izayoi glowed darkly and from it a large golden blade with ten outcroppings on it appeared and floated to Mei-oh who quickly regenerated his lobbed off arm. "Die!" he yelled unleashing lightning at Dramon X who avoided it easily.

From a nearby alleway, this action by Mei-oh caused a person who was attempting to hide himself, growl. "Fool thinks he can handle lightning eh, ok let's show him..." he was cut off when from the darkness behind him, four arms grappled him and pulled him through a portal as Darkstar reappeared.

"Let's go have us a little talk, Pokemon Item named person." he said as he walked into the portal and it closed.

**(Song shift-Beyblade ost-Hang on)**

_Ok this was amusing the first time, but this is rediculious..._Dramon X thought as no matter how hard he pounded Mei-oh down, the demon refused to stay dead, nearby Leonardo and Micheangelo helped April get Casey off the field as Splinter checked on Mikato, Rapheal was checking on his bike which to his relief had not been damaged, though he wasn't happy with Ken for taking it without permission.

"Miss Mikato, you and your sister are the only ones who can put Mei-oh down." Splinter said as Shizuka helped her sister up.

"What do you mean Splinter san?" Shizuka asked.

"There is an ancient technique your clan knows, it is the only way to strike down a demon of Mei-oh's caliber." he said, Mikato realised what he was referring too.

"You mean the "Wrath of Heaven?" but I don't know if we can..." Dramon X looked over at them while dodging another lightning bolt and returning fire with a small new beam gun he had on his right arm where the blade was.

"Mikato don't puss out on me, do it!" he demanded, trying his best to NOT wake Koori up, Mikato stood firm as Shizuka helped her maintain her footing.

"We can do it if we channel our energies sis, come on!" Shizuka said, Onikage who was finally beginning to stir saw this.

"No, you will..." another quick stomp from Dramon X smashed him back into the ground.

"Alright then sis, let's do it!" they both began chanting the names of various kanji's as both formed a circle while each holding onto the sword, the two circles converged as they prepared themselves, Dramon X kicked Mei-oh towards GrapLeomon who smashed him hard as well, the girls then charged forward and as Mei-oh landed they thrusted thier sword into him hard, and after a moment retracted the blade allowing a pure bolt of lightning to come down from the sky and spike into Mei-oh's forehead, and destroying his whole body into dust leaving only his sword behind.\

**(Song ends)**

"Nice you got him!" Dramon X said, giving the twins a thumbs up as he degressed back to Ken and Veemon, and withdrew his partner, he also felt something else, the seal over thier demension was now gone, shattered meaning he could take Koori home.

"That we did, thanks to you." Shizuka said smiling, Ken took out his heaven's sword and pointed it at the sky.

"I'll meet you both back at the peir, i've gotta take this little one home." he said as keyhole formed in the sky, his blade shot out a beam towards it, as this happened Rapheal couldn't help but notice that what looked like Mikey's nunchucks were on his belt around his waist but he couldn't tell due to the light. But as Ken became enveloped in the light, Onikage grabbed Mei-oh's sword, and Elder Toguro charged him as well as the light vanished...with all of them.

"Uh oh..." Mikato muttered.

"Well i'm sure Ken will have help dealing with them, they don't have much strength left." said GrapLeomon who also de-digivolved back to his base components, a few minutes later the ninjas had regained thier strength and turned to Splinter.

"Thanks so much for your help Splinter san, hopefully someday we can meet again." Mikato said with pride, having the Izayoi sword strapped to her back, Shizuka nodded.

"Your welcome, tell your master I send my regards." the twins nodded.

"We will." said Shizuka, with that they both headed off into the night towards the peir, Michealangelo came running up in a panic.

"They didn't just leave did they!?" he demanded, Raph palmed his head.

"Yeah, why and what are you doing running around all crazy when you should be helping Casey." Mikey paniced.

"My Nunchuks, they took them!" Splinter frowned at this.

"Are you sure your eyes aren't playing tricks with you my son?" he asked, Raph thought about it for a moment however and realised something.

"I think he's telling the truth sensei, I thought I saw that Ken kid with em before he vanished into that weird light." Mikey breathed in and...

"I think someone's been watching episode three too much again..." Wildcat muttered as he continued to his randevous point.

xxxxx

_**Rei's Temple/YYDM-01**_

Ken managed to land on his feet alright, but the same couldn't be said for the other two who crashed into the ground. "Rule number one when it comes to traveling, do not pick up hitchhikers!" he said drawing his heaven's sword once more, not even realising where he was other than the fact that it was nighttime until a voice called out.

"Koori!" Ken turned and saw it was Rei who was holding Ryuuhi, but he also saw Hiei with his general scowing face, however Hiei blitzed past him and faced Onikage who stood firm with Mei-oh's weapon.

"Come at me demon, I will not fall to you!" Hiei couldn't help but laugh evily as Ken handed the sleeping Koori to Rei who hugged her close with eyes full of tears, Sailor Sedna, Varuna, and Quaoar appeared and surrounded Elder Toguro.

"How you'd know we were coming sis, I didn't phone ahead?" Ken asked, Sedna smiled.

"We could sense that the barrier around your world had shattered so we knew you'd be coming." she replied as Hiei pulled out his sword.

"I don't know where all that power you had before went too, but it's payback time now." he said channeling dark energy onto his sword. "**Sword of the Darkness Flame!**" with a quick motion of slashes Onikage as well as Mei-oh's prized blade were sliced to bits before succumbing to the dark fires from spirit world, Elder Toguro growled as he stood up only to have Varuna blast a hole through him with her **Flash Cannon. **

"That's payback from before you perverted freak!" she growled, Quaoar sweatdropped at her friends behavior.

"Is it going to be enough since he can rejuvinate himself." she said as Elder Toguro did just that though he did have some trouble doing so, Sedna smirked.

"**Sedna Arctic Breeze!**" she called out unleashing her primary move, using more power than usual she amplified the attack to where it was enough to cover Elder Toguro in a nice deep block of solid ice. "I don't think he'll be getting out of there."

"I guess it's our turn then." came a new voice, Ken turned and saw both a woman in a pink kimono riding a broom stick, next to a grown man with the words jr. written on his head wearing robes and holding a pacifier in his mouth.

"Koenma and Botan?" Ken wondered, Koenma couldn't help but chuckle abit as a group of human like people wearing grey suits came and took the ice block away.

"Guess that saves the trouble with formalities then." he said before turning to the others."We'll be sure to lock Elder Toguro up in our most powerful freezer, that way he won't be coming back ever again and no one will find him." Sedna nodded.

"Glad to hear it, it's a shame that he wouldn't die, I bet Kuwabara wasn't too happy about it." she said, Botan smiled.

"Well personally I think he'd be glad, he never did like Elder Toguro much at all especially after what he did during the demon world tournament." she replied, as Koenma nodded.

"Well we've got some stuff to take care of, you all take care of yourselves." Koenma said as he and Botan left, when they did, Hiei suddenly had his blade at Ken's throat.

"I'm not going to bother asking if any harm befail my daughter..." a talisman suddenly latched onto the back of his head for a moment shocking him before it burned off. "Damn it woman!"

"Hiei that's enough...Ken did us a huge favor could you please let it go!" Rei demanded as Ken sighed before whipping out the nunchucks he had taken from Micheangelo and smashed Hiei's forehead with one of them powered by his light energy, this stunned Hiei and caused him to hold his head in pain.

"Your Jagan eye is your strong point Hiei, but it's also your biggest weakpoint, I wonder if you can even summon your dragon without it." Ken said ticked off. "I've been through enough crap the past couple of days, so you can not blame me for the retaliation here!" he muttered before another portal opened. "Terrific what now." from the new portal came to the suprise of all, Omegamon, Athenamon riding atop a larger than normal Pegasusmon, and Kentarousmon as Cammy had woken up from the noise and came outside.

"What's going on...whoa what are the digimon doing here?" Cammy wondered.

"My apologies Rei for our "visit" but we detected a disturbance not too long ago and we wanted to check it out." Athenamon started, Rei was confused.

"Are you referring to Ken?" she asked, Omegamon shook his head.

"Well close but not quite, something or someone with Ken caught our attention since we sensed another Royal Knight and...

**(Insert song-Ice Cube and Ice T-Natural Born Killerz)**

_**DAMN RIGHT!**_ a voice came from Ken's digivice, Starmon lept out of the device and glomped onto Omegamon's face. "How's it going SHITBAG!" he yelled out. "I'm going to GOUGE out your eyeballs and SKULLFUCK YOU!" Omegamon tried to get the small digimon off of him, but then a large army of Pickmonz, spawned from no where began to disorient him as well as the others despite no one taking any damage, other than Omegamon feeling the pain of Starmon poking his eyes.

"Get this thing off me!" he demanded, Titaniamon, Jetsliphymon, Huckmon and the two Sistermon came out of Ken's digivice without being told.

"Enough Gankoomon!" Titaniamon declared before a stray Pickmon slammed into Pegasusmon's forehead causing a capture ring to form around the beast, at that moment Ken suddenly felt something inside him break and he fell to his knees, unknowing that by doing so he activated the capture sequence and caught Pegasusmon as blood came out of his mouth causing Sedna to rush to his side.

"Ken, are you ok!?" she demanded as the others sans Varuna who was trying to hit the Pickmonz but failing, came to his side, Starmon looked back for a moment.

"About time, I could've SWORN, I broke some of his RIBS!" Athenamon approached Titaniamon.

"What is going on..." she looked at Huckmon who seemed abit shy of her. "I'm beginning to get some of the picture, but..." Kentarousmon spoke up.

"My lady, you may not know this, but there was another member of the royal knights along with Examon, however unlike Examon he choose to leave us of his own free will after Examon was sent away, however due to his behavior he would've likely be outcasted as well."

"I'm guessing that's this Gankoomon? I've only heard that he digivolves from Huckmon, and works alongside two digimon known as Sistermon." she said gazing over to the Sistermon who both bowed to her.

"A pleasure to meet you queen of the digi-zons." Sistermon Blanc said.

"Yeah, likewise." she said as Varuna fell over out of breath with dizzy eyes, Omegamon tried to hit Starmon, but each time he tried he only ended up hitting himself.

"Stop HITTING yourself, You MORON!" Starmon said not stopping his assault.

"These blasted tiny gurren laggan wannabe spike things are making me dizzy!" she yelled out.

"We know." JetSliphymon said before holding up her pinwheel. "**Ultra Turbulence!**" she yelled out, forming a tornado all of the pickmonz were sucked into it and sent flying out of sight.

**(Song ends)**

"Same as FREAKING LAST TIME! BAH!" Starmon continued to poke Omegamon in the eyes, Athenamon noticed Titaniamon was having trouble looking at her in the face.

"Titaniamon is something wrong?" Titaniamon didn't want to say it, but after a pat on the shoulder from JetSliphymon she nodded.

"Well my lady it's like this." she explained how Gankoomon attempted to "help" Ken following what had transpired due to his curse, how she had stepped in and had been beaten for it, to her suprise though Athenamon simply smiled and hugged her.

"All it means is you just have more to learn." she said backing away. "I know what your thinking, but losing to a male isn't as bad as your making it out to be, when I lost to Omegamon back at Pharohmon's tournament I was angry, but I came to understand things and it turned out for the best, as we both train to become stronger as a result of our union, I've heard of the trials you've been through up till now and I believe you've done the amazons proud, as well as Ken who still needs your help just as he does of all of his digimon." she said as she noticed Ken being healed by Cammy who had gone to get her mirror.

"She's right you know, we're gonna have to get tougher to confront those strange people who came before Ken, so we can't be all funked out because of one loss." JetSliphymon agreed to Athenamon's words, Titaniamon nodded and smiled, a small tear fell from her cheek.

"Thank you my lady, I will make you and Ken proud." she said as Omegamon fell down.

"Will you stop it already you annoying bug before I stomp on you!" he declared. "You never did like our code of ethics and how we worked, so is it really necessary to go this far for revenge!?"

"It's more than THAT, what about the FLAMBOYANT FAGGOT!" he declared, Kentarousmon rolled his eyes.

"Yes...he never was a big fan of Crusadermon or LoadKnightmon or whatever it is refered too now." he remarked.

**(Insert Song, Gundam Wing ost-Legend of Zero)**

"How about we just CALL it TRANSVESTITEMON and be DONE WITH IT!" he yelled out leaping around, MetalGreymon attempted to stop him but he couldn't get him either.

"He's like a jumping bean!" the digimon declared before he got knocked over as well and was withdrawn into the digivice B.A.X.

"Reminds me of that bug digimon we met back during the whole Paradixalmon incident, Zameilmon was it? Couldn't he change size?" Ken noted, Sedna remembered this and had an idea.

"That's right he enlarged himself when fighting myself and Renamon after we all got seperated, if we could enlarge him we could stop him." Varuna finally got up and stomped over to Ken, she picked him up by his shirt collar.

"Alright then make with a modify card!" she demanded, only for Ken to headbutt her again to let him down.

"My Digivice doesn't work that way Varuna Sampson, and even if I did have the capability to do that, I don't got any of the cards." Kentarousmon motioned for Cammy to come to him, he picked her up gently and whispered something into her ear, she nodded.

"Alright if you insist." she said holding the mirror towards Starmon who was back on Omegamon's face, when the light hit him, it forced him to digivolve to his ultimate form, SuperStarmon.

"WHAT THE!?" he demanded before turning and was blitzkreiged by Athenamon, Titaniamon and JetSliphymon all at once...

**(Song ends)**

_**One Hour Later~**_

"Great now he talks like Elvis..." Ken muttered as SuperStarmon hadn't shut up since getting beaten to the point where he developed a rather deep case of amnesia.

"Whatcha talking about baby!?" Ken withdrew the digimon before looking at Athenamon with an apologic face.

"So mrs. Athenamon do you want your Pegasusmon back?" he asked, Athenamon shook her head.

"It's alright, we have others and you can consider it a gift for helping Titaniamon get stronger." she said smiling as Kentarousmon had a sleeping Huckmon in his hands, and Omegamon was rubbing his eyes.

"Man...i'm gonna be needing Vizine for days..." Omegamon muttered as his eyes looked completely bloodshot from Starmon's rampage.

"I've talked with the Sistermon, they said Huckmon here has trained enough and that he could digi-volve if he wants, but he told me he wants to train more before he conked out due to being stressed so we'll grant him his wish and let him be on his own." Omegamon nodded to this as a portal was opened.

"Just make sure he stays away from Examon because we don't want a repeat of this...ever." he muttered as the digimon headed off, Athenamon giving one last bow to everyone before leaving.

"So Titaniamon are you alright now?" Ken asked her, she nodded.

"Yes, i'll be just fine." JetSliphymon smiled at this as Ken withdrew them as well as the two Sistermon who gave Varuna the creeps.

"Keep the Noir one on a leash, she was threating me the entire hour with those guns." Ken nodded before she quickly headbutted him in the skull. "That's for earlier." she said rubbing her eyes. "Guess i'll go use some Vizine myself then head off to bed. Quaoar followed her leaving only Ken, Karin, Hiei, Rei and the twins as Cammy had headed to bed quickly as the following day was a school day.

"So what will you do now Ken?" Karin asked.

"Track down the stupid idiots who triggered GranDracmon's curse and if i'm lucky, find a way to go to where his soul is and torture him some more." he said hugging her. "Thanks for remaining with me throughout this, it hasn't been easy." he said, Karin smiled.

"How could I not brother." she said, Ken nodded and looked back at Koori.

"Kind of envious of her, she sleept throughout most of this whole thing, but perhaps it's better that way, she didn't need to see what went down." he said, Rei nodded with a slight sweatdrop.

"I'm just hoping she doesn't get impressionable from what that crazy digimon was shouting earlier." she said, Ken nodded and stood up, turning to Koori one last time he gently patted her head.

"Thanks for eliminated the curse for good young one, perhaps we'll meet again someday." he said smiling as he formed his heaven's sword. However right when he pointed it into the sky, a tiny voice was heard, Koori's mouth spoke.

"Papa...Ken.." Ken sweatdropped as did Rei and Karin as Hiei grew enraged, however he wasn't quick enough to catch Ken as he vanished into the light.

"That's cute, she must've grown to like him." Karin giggled before musing at what Ken had just did. _He used his Heaven's sword to instantly transfer himself from his demension to ours...can the Dragon Saber do that too._

"It is cute, too bad Hiei's probably never gonna forget about it." Hiei glared at Rei.

"Don't start woman, next time we see him i'll have his head." Rei and Karin sweatdropped.

"Something's never change." Rei muttered as she escorted Karin to the temple's stairs and then went to bed, happy her child had returned.

xxxxxx

_**Pier/XLR-08**_

_I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that...granted it's funny, but now he's gonna want me dead twenty four seven. _Ken muttered as he saw the Ninja's on the boat heading back to Japan, with one last gaze back at the city, Ken nodded and lept onto the boat before it took off.

"So did you take her home?" Shizuka asked as they made thier way to the cargo hold, Ken nodded.

"Yeah, and i've had one long night..." he muttered finding a familiar place to sleep. "When we get back we're going to have to discuss a few things, cause the road ahead...is changing for us all." he muttered before drifting off to sleep.

"What does he mean?" Mikato asked.

"He'll tell us on his own terms I guess, we should probably rest as well, that technique was more draining than we thought." the Ninja's and thier partners also headed off to dreamland, unaware that the game was only beginning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's it for this story arc, now it's on to accel stream season 2, but a few notes first.

The "Silouetted" people who spoke to Wildcat are from Darkstarj13's X-men story, if you want to know who they are go read it. Also who wants to guess which Marvel Character cameo'ed lol.

The "sequence" of Ken "being reborn" is a nodd to when the Undertaker came back to the WWE or F as it was back then as the American Bad Ass, and it kinds fits.

As you can tell, I borrowed the concept of how Gohan got Android 18 out of Cell for getting Casey out of Elder Toguro, and now that Toguro's on Ice he won't be bothering anyone ever again.

Speaking of bothering, SuperStarmon will NOT be getting out his amnesia at all, the psyco is gone, which is probably good for poor Omegamon and the others he hurt.

"Darkstar" meeting Wildcat was Darkstarj13's idea, pretty neat i'd say.

Your probably wondering, what did the young guns do with Kreig? You'll find out when I start up Accel Stream season 2.

Also, add Mikey's nunchuck's to Ken's weapons list, he should've kept his mouth shut and not insulted Ken because Ken will make you pay lol.

The concept of Koori calling Ken "Papa" was thought up by me and Kanius as a funny joke, though it does end up sticking in future fics, and makes Ken more "aware" of his surroundings because Hiei really wants him dead now.

Well with that said, it's on to Accel Stream season 2, let me make a few things clear.

1. I will try to make the chapters longer, however length wise it will be half as long (possibly up to 30 chapters) as the first season.

2. After the first chapter, i'm jumping straight into the action so be warned lol.

Until then, peace out all.


End file.
